


Le vampire et son humain aux cheveux roux.

by Asylene



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcool, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Vampires / Humans
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylene/pseuds/Asylene
Summary: Fanfiction inspirée du manga "19 days" d'Old Xian.He Tian est un vampire. Personne en dehors de sa famille, bien évidemment tout aussi vampire que lui, n'est au courant de sa condition. Ses besoins peuvent passer inaperçus car même s'il doit se nourrir de sang, il doit également manger la même nourriture que les humains.He Tian sait contrôler sa soif de sang mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il se rapprochera de Mo Guan Shan?





	1. Commencement.

He Tian entra par la fenêtre du balcon de la chambre de Mo Guan Shan qui était entre-ouverte. Il n'avait eu qu'à la pousser un peu pour pénétrer dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir distinctement le corps allongé sur le lit au milieu du désordre. Le drap le recouvrait à peine, il cachait seulement en partie la jambe gauche de Mo. He Tian se délectait de la vue qui lui était offerte. Mo ne portait qu’un sous-vêtement, un boxer jaune plus précisément, sa couleur préférée, et He Tian détaillait chaque recoin de ce corps offert. Il s’approcha lentement du lit et s’assit délicatement sur le bord, juste à côté de Mo Guan Shan qui ne se réveilla même pas, dormant profondément.

L’odeur de Mo rendait fou He Tian. Il voulait le toucher, poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, planter ses dents dans sa chair et le goûter avec avidité. Le regardant endormi, inoffensif, offert, He Tian ne put s’empêcher d’effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, en commençant par sa joue, puis en descendant vers son cou. Doucement, il atteint son torse nu, ses doigts traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu’au nombril puis sa langue prit le relais. Il goûta à la peau de Mo Guan Shan, à sa nuque. Il le mordait légèrement, le léchait. Le rouquin poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil, ce doux son produisit une réaction chez He Tian qui se contrôlait à grand peine de lui arracher le petit morceau de tissu qui lui restait encore et de le prendre. Prendre son sang mais également prendre son corps si chaud, si accueillant. He Tian était dur et il désirait que Mo le soit également. Il voulait partager ce corps à corps tant désiré. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas le moment. Mo n’était pas encore prêt pour cela. Le vampire s’attelait à l’apprivoiser petit à petit, ou en tout cas, il essayait. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, He Tian se redressa, jeta un dernier regard sur ce corps si désirable, se leva et partit par la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

**

Le lendemain, Mo arriva au lycée avec sa tête des mauvais jours comme d’habitude. Il voulait éviter He Tian, celui-ci ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Sa manière de s’imposer dans sa vie et d’y mettre le bordel l’énervait, il voulait juste être tranquille. Cette nuit, il avait même rêvé que cet enfoiré était dans sa chambre et le caressait. Comment avait-il pu rêver de ça ?!! D’ailleurs, il avait dû avoir un sommeil agité car ce matin, il avait pu constater un bleu au niveau de son cou qui ne se trouvait pas là hier...

Le rouquin réussit à éviter He Tian jusqu’à ce que son cours du matin commence. L’heure du repas arriva et Mo partit directement à la recherche d’un endroit isolé pour manger tranquillement. Il trouva un coin d’herbe tranquille, sans personne, la plupart des autres élèves mangeaient à la cafétéria. Il s’assit donc sur l’herbe et sortit son repas. Il commençait à manger lorsqu’il entendit cette voix tant redoutée … : 

-Hé, petit Mo ! Tu manges encore tout seul ?, dit He Tian en s’asseyant à côté de lui et en l’attrapant par l’épaule.

-Laisse-moi tranquille !, s’écria Mo en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Hum…. Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Non ! J’ai apporté mon repas moi aussi, on va manger ensemble !, dit le brun avec son regard et son sourire moqueurs. Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ?, demanda-t-il tout en s’installant à côté de Mo Guan Shan.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires !, dit Mo en commençant à manger son sandwich. 

Puis ils mangèrent tous deux leur repas sans plus dire un mot. Avant de repartir en cours, He Tian attrapa Mo et lui dit tout en lui faisant un de ses clins d’œil qui l’irritaient tellement :

-A cette nuit, dans tes rêves !

Mo se figea. De quoi parlait He Tian ? Comment pourrait-il savoir qu’il avait rêvé de lui cette nuit ! Non, c’était impossible, juste une coïncidence, se convint Mo Guan Shan avant de retourner en cours. Et l’après-midi passa sans souci particulier.

**

He Tian laissait couler l’eau chaude apaisante sur son corps. Il pensait à Mo. Aujourd’hui, ils ne s’étaient presque pas parlé. Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Parce qu’il était flagrant que Mo l’avait évité. He Tian soupira et sorti de la cabine. Il prit sa serviette, se sécha et enfila un boxer et un pantalon. Il alla à son frigo prendre une poche de sang et s’allongea sur son lit. He Tian était un vampire et cette condition l’empêchait de se lier avec la plupart des gens qui l’entouraient. Bien sûr, il savait qu’il était populaire auprès des filles de son école, il était toujours entouré mais il se sentait seul. Lorsqu’il a vu Mo pour la première fois, il a vu en lui cette solitude, c’est ce qui l’a tout d’abord attiré. Puis, il a appris à le connaître et des sentiments sont apparus assez rapidement, ce qui ne l’effrayait pas. Que ce soit pour quelqu’un du même sexe que lui ne le dérangeait pas. Petit Mo était vraiment très mignon, malgré les efforts qu’il faisait pour éviter de l’être, cela ne changeait rien. He Tian ne pouvait s’empêchait d’aimer son regard furieux, ses réactions impulsives, son style particulier avec ses oreilles percées et ses cheveux roux. He Tian voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, il voulait l’embrasser, il voulait voir Mo tout simplement. Même si le rouquin l’évitait, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient d’assouvir certains de ses désirs, rendant sa condition plus supportable. Alors après s’être nourri, He Tian s’installa confortablement sur son lit et plongé dans la pénombre, il se concentra. Ce soir, il n’était pas question d’aller véritablement dans la chambre de Mo, ce serait trop risqué, pas deux soirs de suite. Il ne savait pas s’il réussirait encore à se contenir. C’était donc en rêve cette fois, qu’il allait rejoindre celui qu’il aimait. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait que Mo Guan Shan soit endormi et He Tian espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

**  
Mo Guan Shan se sentait fatigué. Après avoir dîné avec sa mère et pris une douche, il ne tarda pas à se coucher. Mais alors qu’il fermait les yeux et sombrait dans un profond sommeil, ce ne fut pas le néant tant désiré qui l’attendait…  
Mo sentait un parfum de fleur. Il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était d’un bleu foncé, limpide, que la lune particulièrement brillante éclairait. Mo se redressa et ce qu’il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il était allongé sur un grand lit recouvert d’un drap blanc. Il se trouvait dans un bois où trônaient partout autour de lui des fleurs de toute beauté, elles étaient de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Les arbres étaient gigantesques et magnifiques, remplis de longues branches aux belles feuilles vertes. La lumière, les couleurs, la lune, un spectacle magnifique s’étalait devant ses yeux. Mo descendit du lit et remarqua pour la première fois qu’il était à moitié nu, seul ce qui ressemblait à un pagne en tissu blanc retenu par un anneau en or cachait son entre-jambe. Il était en jupette ?!! Il n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur cette découverte peu réjouissante car ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Bonsoir Mo.

Mo se figea puis se retourna pour apercevoir He Tian juste derrière lui, à quelques centimètres, et vêtu également de la même manière que lui. Cette apparition d’un He Tian à moitié nu le troubla plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et il ne put dire un mot. Il pouvait voir que le grand brun le dévorait des yeux, il détaillait chaque recoin de son corps sans retenu.  
Mo voulut reculer mais il s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentait comme une douce chaleur l’envahir et son cœur qui s’emballait. Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?!


	2. Dans mes rêves...

-N’aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Mo, dit d’une voix apaisante He Tian en tendant une main vers sa joue qu’il effleura de son pouce. 

Son regard était si doux. Mo ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression. Son toucher lui procura un frisson et il ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il sentit alors une douce sensation, humide et chaude, sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage d’He Tian sur le sien. He Tian l’embrassait ! Sa première réaction fut de le repousser mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. La douce chaleur qui l’enveloppait lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et la peur s’envolait peu à peu. Désormais, il voulait seulement savourer ce moment alors il ferma les yeux.

He Tian continuait d’effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis il les lécha tout doucement avant de glisser sa langue et de trouver celle du rouquin qu’il caressa avec douceur. Il continua lentement de l’embrasser, il ne voulait surtout pas l’effrayer. L’odeur des fleurs, les sensations, les frissons, tout était enivrant pour les deux garçons. Le baiser s’intensifiait et He Tian entendit Mo gémir. Alors ne pouvant plus se retenir, He Tian stoppa ce délicieux baiser presque à regret et attrapa Mo Guan Shan pour le porter et le déposer sur le lit. Mo ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais ce porté qu’il jugeait digne d’une princesse ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis, que comptait faire He Tian maintenant ?! A peine se posait-il la question que celui-ci, après l’avoir déposé délicatement sur le lit, se mit au-dessus de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et repris leur baiser là où il s’était arrêté, sa langue caressant, goûtant la sienne. Puis sa bouche descendit vers sa joue, puis son cou, jusqu’à son torse pour trouver un point sensible qu’il mordilla et lécha avec avidité. Sa main gauche attrapa la main de Mo Guan Shan et il croisa ses doigts aux siens. De sa main droite, il commença à caresser son corps. D’abord, sa main caressa sa joue, il voulait le rassurer, puis doucement, elle descendit vers son torse et continua son chemin vers le tissu qui cachait encore une partie de son corps. Il le toucha à travers le tissu, lentement jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne dur. Puis il se redressa pour croiser le regard de Mo, il voulait être sûr qu’il pouvait continuer, que Mo éprouvait du plaisir, qu’il ne désirait pas le repousser, et ce qu’il vit fit céder ses dernières barrières. Mo avait les yeux fermés, sa bouche entre-ouverte et son expression reflétaient le plaisir qu’il éprouvait. Alors He Tian passa sa main sous le tissu et le caressa directement à même la peau. Il reposa ses lèvres sur son torse tout en continuant ses va-et-vient avec sa main, puis, il stoppa le fluide qui empêchait Mo Guan Shan de bouger. A présent, il pouvait le repousser s’il le voulait mais au soulagement d’He Tian, ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, il l’entendit gémir et le sentit se cambrer plus fort contre lui, leurs doigts liés s’attrapant fortement maintenant que Mo pouvait bouger.

-Ha ! He Tian, je vais venir !, gémit Mo Guan Shan.

-Ne te retiens-pas, dit He Tian en relevant son visage afin de profiter du spectacle qui s’offrait à ses yeux, celui d’un Mo totalement emporté par le plaisir.

He Tian fit aller sa main plus rapidement encore et Mo ne tarda pas à jouir. Sa respiration rapide se calma petit à petit. Mo dont le visage était encore rouge, finit par se tourner vers lui. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ?, se demanda He Tian.

-Ce n’est qu’un rêve, n’est-ce pas ?, demanda Mo Guan Shan en le regardant dans les yeux.

He Tian sourit et se penchant sur son visage, lui répondit :

-Oui, ce n’est qu’un rêve.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Mo Guan Shan se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il se redressa d’un coup. Que s’était-il passé ? Il aurait encore rêvé d’He Tian !? Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Il lui avait fait toutes ces choses… Lui et cet enfoiré ! Un mec… Et ce mec en plus !! Mais… C’était tellement agréable, il ne pouvait pas penser le contraire. Il avait même joui pour de vrai comme il pouvait le constater maintenant… Mo prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit de honte.  
Dans un autre appartement, les choses étaient bien différentes ! He Tian ouvrit les yeux et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire…

**

Le lendemain, Mo Guan Shan était en cours et il s’ennuyait. Mais surtout il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de l’esprit le rêve de la nuit dernière. He Tian… Cet enfoiré… Il fallait absolument qu’il arrive à l’éviter aujourd’hui. Pour commencer, ce midi, il mangerait à la cafèt, ainsi en étant entouré de monde, il pourrait manger sans être seul avec He Tian! Et c’est effectivement ce qui se passa. Mais au grand étonnement de Mo Guan Shan, il ne croisa pas le brun de toute la journée, ce qui était rare ! He Tian était tout le temps en train de lui tomber dessus quand il s’y attendait le moins. Dès qu’il le voyait, il fallait qu’il vienne l’embêter ! Mo rentra chez lui sans encombre et alla directement prendre une douche. Le jet d’eau chaude coulait agréablement sur lui. Alors qu’il avait les yeux fermés, l’image d’He Tian à moitié nu penché sur son visage, lui revint à l’esprit.

-Merde, grommela Mo Guan Shan.

Il sortit de la cabine, s’essuya, s’habilla et alla jouer à un jeu vidéo, ça lui changerait les idées pensa-t-il.  
He Tian était chez lui, il avait fait en sorte de laisser son rouquin tranquille aujourd’hui. Il savait qu’après la nuit dernière, Mo se serait conduit de manière encore plus agressive. Autant le laisser se calmer car cette nuit, He Tian était bien décider à recommencer. Mo ne l’avait pas repoussé lorsqu’il avait stoppé son contrôle mental sur lui. Ce pouvoir de contrôler le corps d’un autre n’était possible que dans ces rêves, pas dans la réalité et il en avait profité avec Mo au début car il était effrayé à l'idée qu’il le repousse. Mais cette nuit, il n’était pas sûr de l’utiliser, ou alors juste au début… Il voulait qu’il le désire également comme lui le désirait. Il avait été assez patient toute la journée, maintenant, il était temps de dormir, décida-t-il.  
Une odeur de fleur… Mo ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait encore allongé sur ce lit, dans ce rêve !!, pensa-t-il. Une chaleur bienfaisante montait en lui, tout doucement. Il s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger comme la nuit dernière.

-Mo.

Cette voix… He Tian !  
He Tian monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui, il le regardait. Il répéta son nom avant de lentement baisser son visage et l’embrasser. Il effleurait ses lèvres par petites pressions. Mo ferma ses yeux et sentit la langue douce d’He Tian se frayer un chemin vers la sienne. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il avait recouvré le contrôle de son corps mais il n’osait pas bouger. He Tian l’embrassait et Mo répondait à ce baiser mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, se dit He Tian. Il releva la tête et le regarda. Mo ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte, il ne dit rien et resta immobile, ses joues étaient rouges. Tellement mignon, pensa He Tian.

\- Mo, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi, dit le brun plein d’appréhension.

Mais il ne dit rien. A la place, He Tian sentit une sensation agréable dans son dos, un effleurement. Il s’agissait de la main droite de Mo qui s’était doucement posée sur lui. C’était le signal qu’il attendait. He Tian l’embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois, de manière plus passionnée jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous deux essoufflés, puis ses mains commencèrent à caresser le corps sous le sien. Il défit l’anneau qui retenait le bout de tissu qui le recouvrait encore et posa avec douceur ses doigts sur son entre-jambe. Mo gémit à ce toucher inattendu. He Tian posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou et commença à le lécher et le mordiller légèrement. Sa bouche continua son chemin jusqu’au point sensible de Mo qu’il mordilla. Puis il se redressa, regarda dans les yeux de son rouquin et retira le petit vêtement qu’il portait tout comme Mo quelques instants plus tôt. Mo rougit et He Tian sourit. Il pencha son visage sur le sien tout doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en pressant son corps contre celui de Mo. Sous le contact de la peau du brun contre la sienne, Mo ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Il sentit le sexe d’He Tian contre le sien et ne put qu’en être gêné. Il devint encore plus rouge et ne bougea plus. He Tian s’en aperçut.

-Tu veux que j’arrête ?, demanda-t-il, anxieux d’entendre sa réponse.

Mo le regarda et d’un signe de tête, lui signifia qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il arrête. Alors, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, He Tian posa sa main gauche sur la joue de Mo Guan Shan qu’il effleura, puis descendit lentement jusqu’à son bas ventre. Là, il attrapa le sexe dur de Mo qu’il colla au sien. Son rouquin parut choqué sur le moment, He Tian en rigola et l’embrassa tendrement. Puis il commença le va-et-vient avec sa main tout en bougeant ses hanches afin que le frottement soit plus prononcé. Il sentit Mo se cambrer contre lui, le plaisir montait. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, leur arrachant des gémissements. He Tian avait mis son visage dans le cou de Mo en grognant et parfois il en profitait pour lui lécher le lobe de l’oreille et la peau si douce. Puis la jouissance arriva presque au même moment pour les deux amants.

He Tian écoutait le cœur de Mo qui battait rapidement, il attendait que l’apaisement s’empare entièrement de leurs corps. Il serait bien resté ainsi pour toujours. Il aurait voulu que le temps s’arrête. Peau contre peau, Mo dans ses bras… Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop longtemps durer ce rêve car Mo Guan Shan allait finir par lui poser des questions, avoir des doutes sur ce que sont vraiment ces rêves et il savait qu’il pouvait encore le retrouver durant d’autres nuits, alors autant ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et le laisser se reposer.

-Mo, murmura-t-il.

Mo Guan Shan releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’He Tian.

-Dors bien, dit He Tian en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	3. Désir...

Il faisait beau, le soleil tapait à travers les fenêtres. He Tian regardait dehors rêveusement et il entendit soupirer bruyamment, son regard se tourna vers ce bruit. Ce soupir venait de Mo qui, assis devant lui, regardait aussi avec envie le soleil qui brillait dehors et les autres élèves qui jouaient au basket. Le regard d'He Tian glissa sur la nuque de Mo, il se rappelait la douceur de sa peau et les frissons qui le parcouraient et qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres. Mo... Celui-ci sentant son regard appuyé, se tourna vers lui, le regarda furtivement et se remit correctement sur sa chaise, faisant semblant d'écouter attentivement le professeur, ce qui fit sourire doucement He tian. Lui aussi se souvenait, se dit-il. Le cours terminé, He tian attrapa Mo dans le couloir.

-Ce soir, tu viens chez moi, dit He Tian en posant son bras sur son épaule.

-J'ai pas envie, grommela le rouquin tout en ne le regardant pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne viens pas, j'irai te chercher et je te traînerai jusqu'à mon appartement, dit He Tian d'un ton menaçant. J'ai envie de manger ton ragoût de bœuf, j'ai acheté tous les ingrédients, tu n'as plus qu'à venir ! On mangera ensemble !

-Non, je ...

-A ce soir petit Mo ! cria He Tian avec un sourire narquois tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

-Fait chier..., grommela Mo Guan Shan en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

La journée passa sans qu'He Tian ne l'embêta, pensa Mo. Au moins, il le laissait tranquille l'après-midi, mais ce soir... Justement, les cours étaient terminés, Mo était rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche et prévenir sa mère qu'il ne dînerait pas à la maison. Il était à présent sur le chemin de l'appartement de cet enfoiré qui le prenait pour son domestique. Mais au moins, pensa Mo Guan Shan, il le payait assez bien ! Arrivé devant l'appartement, Mo tapa à la porte. He Tian ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir en arborant un grand sourire. Mo le contourna tout de suite pour aller à la cuisine qu'il connaissait bien maintenant sans dire un mot. Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini !, pensa-t-il. He Tian ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le regardant nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content, ma petite boule de poils roux !, s'exclama le brun.

Mo se renfrogna un peu plus à ses mots et ne dit toujours rien. Alors He Tian s'approcha et se plaça derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son dos. Mo s'en aperçu et se figea.

-Petit Mo, j'ai bien compris que tu étais en colère mais si tu continues à ne rien dire, je vais faire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, dit-il d'un ton doucereux et légèrement menaçant.

A ces mots, il plaça son bras gauche autour de la taille de son rouquin et se colla contre lui. Le souvenir des rêves érotiques revint immédiatement en tête de Mo qui se mit à rougir.

-He tian..., dit Mo d'une voix qui se voulait irritée mais qui se révéla gémissante, et c'est de cette manière qu'He Tian l'entendit, alors il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ce qui arracha un gémissement à ce dernier. 

En entendant ce son incontrôlé sortir de sa propre gorge, Mo parut se réveiller et repoussa brusquement He Tian.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, pervers !, s'écria-t-il.

-Tes gros mots me manquaient trop, petit Mo, lui répondit He Tian en souriant, ravi de ses rimes. 

Mais ce que Mo Guan Shan ignorait, c'était qu'He tian était déçu et triste de ce rejet et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le lui cacher. Le silence se prolongeant, He Tian le laissa terminer le repas tranquillement et partit fumer une cigarette sur le canapé. Une fois à table, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure, alors He Tian se rappela de la bouteille d'absinthe qu'il avait prise chez son frère la dernière fois qu'il s'y était trouvé. Il la sortit et remplit deux verres.

-Ҫa te dit ?, demanda He Tian en poussant le verre devant lui juste après avoir fini la dernière bouchée du ragoût délicieux de son rouquin, et il commença à en boire une gorgée pour montrer l'exemple.

-C'est de l'absinthe. C'est fort mais ça te dit de goûter ? A moins que tu ne sois encore trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, dit ironiquement He Tian en souriant.

Par défi, Mo prit le verre et le vida d'un trait, ce qui le fit tousser.

-Mo, il fallait le boire par gorgées ! Ce n'est pas du jus de fruit !, s'exclama He Tian. Ca va ?

-Ca va..., dit Mo en se calmant mais ses yeux dans le vague disaient le contraire.

-Ca n'a pas l'air, vient sur le canapé, dit-il en le poussant un peu.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il prit la couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé et la posa sur Mo Guan Shan.

-Allonge-toi. Il faut que tu attendes que les effets de l'alcool passent, dit le brun en attrapant Mo par l'épaule et en le poussant contre lui tout en basculant doucement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, Mo se trouvait sur lui de cette manière.

Celui-ci protesta mais He tian ne le lâcha pas. Mo était tellement alcoolisé qu'il finit par se laisser faire et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. He Tian se sentait bien avec son rouquin contre lui mais un peu coupable de lui avoir proposé cet alcool fort. Il sentit la tête de Mo Guan Shan bouger, il caressa alors son visage et ses beaux cheveux roux. Il faisait sombre, les lumières de la ville éclairaient un peu l'appartement, ce qui donnait une ambiance romantique et sensuelle car les deux amis ne pouvant pas se voir correctement avaient encore plus conscience de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mo releva son visage et regarda He Tian, leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. He tian attendit encore un instant puis combla lentement la distance qui les séparait avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Mo ne protesta pas, il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. La main d'He Tian caressa les cheveux roux, en même temps que leurs langues se mêlaient. Puis He Tian se plaça au-dessus de Mo, entre ses jambes qu'il écarta doucement. Il attrapa ses fesses pour plaquer leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Mo pouvait sentir l'érection d'He tian à travers les vêtements mais au lieu de l'effrayer, il se sentit excité et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. L'alcool l'avait complètement détendu, il se sentait si bien et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il sentit la main d'He Tian passer sous son t-shirt, puis ce fut sa bouche qui traça un sillon brûlant sur son torse. De sa main droite, il se mit à caresser l'érection de Mo à travers son pantalon. Son toucher était doux et lent, et Mo se cambra en gémissant contre lui. He Tian le voulait tellement... Il se mit à se frotter contre lui si fortement que Mo poussa un cri de plaisir, ce qui excita encore plus He Tian. Sexe contre sexe, le frottement à travers les vêtements se faisait plus rapide. Le cœur d'He Tian battait rapidement comme celui de Mo, il l'entendait, son sang battait à ses tempes. Le sang de Mo Guan Shan... He Tian se mit à fixer son cou et il ne put empêcher son visage de se pencher pour y lécher la peau si douce. L'odeur de Mo, son sang qui coulait si vite, son cœur qui battait si rapidement, il les entendait. Il le voulait, il désirait planter ses dents dans sa chair, le goûter... Ses canines commençaient à s'allonger, il le sentait, sa soif de sang augmentait, il n'en avait pas bu ce soir. Merde ! He Tian se redressa d'un coup, rompant le contact de leur corps si rapidement que les deux garçons sentirent comme un voile glacial s'abattre sur eux, privés de la chaleur de l'autre tous les deux. Mo regardait le brun avec étonnement. He Tian s'était éloigné de lui, assis à l'autre bout du canapé, il essayait de reprendre son souffle, de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, pensa le vampire, sinon il ne pourrait plus se contenir et il prendrait Mo et boirait son sang. Il ne pouvait pas, Mo ne savait rien de sa condition.

-Si tu te sens mieux, tu devrais rentrer, dit-il sans oser le regarder. S'il posait ses yeux sur lui et son cou qui n'appelait que ses canines, son corps offert, alors il ne pourrait plus se contrôler, il le savait.

Mo se redressa complètement et le regard froid, il se leva. Il avait repris ses esprits.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, dit d'un ton froid et bas Mo Guan Shan, les yeux écarquillés, réalisant avec effroi ce qui venait de se passer sur ce canapé et cette fois-ci il n'était pas en train de dormir.

Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la porte qu'il claqua, laissant un He Tian désespérément seul...


	4. Tu es à moi.

Le désir est lié à l'envie de se nourrir. En se liant physiquement avec un humain, il ressentirait forcément et irrésistiblement l'envie de planter ses dents dans sa chair et de boire son sang. Cette envie peut être contenue s'il se nourrit avant le rapport sexuel, et ce soir il n'avait pas bu de sang avant de laisser le désir l'envahir auprès de Mo. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle et maintenant il se trouvait dans un état d'excitation qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Il désirait déchirer les vêtements de son rouquin, se glisser en lui, l'entendre gémir encore et encore pendant qu'il le prendrait sauvagement et quand les sensations culmineraient, il mordrait son cou et le ferait hurler de plaisir pendant qu'il goûterait à son nectar... Non !! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il se soulage maintenant, ses canines étaient toujours sorties, il sentait que ses yeux étaient rouges, il n'était plus que désir. Son instinct animal était en train de prendre le dessus !

He Tian se dépêcha de prendre une poche de sang et de la passer aux micro-ondes. A peine la petite sonnerie retentissait qu'il se jetait dessus et la déchirait avec ses dents. Il la but presque entièrement en essayant de vider son esprit. Sa faim était rassasiée mais pas son autre faim qui tenaillait encore son corps, son érection était toujours présente. Alors il se dirigea vers son lit, se laissa tomber à quatre pattes dessus, la tête sur son oreiller toujours avec sa poche de sang dans laquelle il replanta ses dents puis descendit sa main lentement vers son entre-jambe d'où il sortit son érection. Il commença à se caresser en imaginant que sous lui se trouvait le corps de Mo Guan Shan, que cette poche de sang était en réalité son cou et que sa main était l'intimité chaude et serrée de Mo. Il l'imaginait gémissant son nom sous son corps et seulement de penser à son visage crispé par le plaisir le fit venir violemment sur son lit. Il s'endormit pratiquement tout de suite, son état d'excitation intense l'ayant épuisé.

**

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! Putain ! Qui osait taper à sa porte à cette heure ? ! Le soleil pointait à peine ! He tian se leva en colère et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à engueuler la personne qu'il verrait, qu'importe de qui il s'agissait ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre.

-He Cheng ?! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Ho, et pis non, je m'en fous, dit-il en fermant la porte qui s'ouvrit deux secondes après, laissant passer son frère.

-Hé !!

-Arrête de te conduire en petit con, dit froidement son grand frère. Je suis venu te rappeler que l'anniversaire de père approche. Tu mettras le costume que je t'ai apporté la dernière fois et je passerai te prendre à 20 heures. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de scandale pour ta propre sécurité. La salle sera remplie de vampires, des relations de père et certains ont la réputation d'être vraiment dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai pas à me faire remarquer. Je ne compte pas y rester longtemps de toute façon. Cette soirée est plutôt une corvée pour moi. Mais tu ne parles que des vampires, il y aura pourtant également des humains...

-Les calices... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je les aurais nommés. Ils ne sont pas importants, tu dois juste les ignorer, ils appartiennent à leurs maîtres. Un jour, toi aussi tu en choisiras sans doute un.

A ces mots, He Tian se renfrogna.

-Bon, tu as fini ?

-Pour l'instant, dit He Cheng en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. N'oublie pas, c'est ce week-end, je passerai te prendre samedi à 20 heures.

Et il partit laissant un He Tian de mauvaise humeur.

Un calice ? He Tian n'était pas sûr de vouloir se lier à un humain de cette manière. La plupart des calices qu'il avait rencontrés n'étaient pas libres, ils dépendaient entièrement de leur maître. Bien sûr, généralement, ces humains avaient accepté d'être liés à un vampire mais He Tian pensaient qu'ils ne se rendaient sûrement pas compte de ce que cela impliquait réellement. Servir de garde-manger, d'objet sexuel devant satisfaire les désirs de leur maître n'importe quand, ne jamais pouvoir agir librement ou même sortir sans être accompagné, ne plus faire partie du monde des humains qu'ils ont toujours connu, être entre vampire et humain, un entre-deux dans lequel ils pouvaient avoir du mal à s'intégrer car ils ne restaient pas entre eux mais toujours entourés de vampires. Non, He Tian ne pensait pas se lier pour ces raisons mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entrer dans une relation sérieuse avec un humain s'il le désirait. Mo... C'est cet humain qu'il voulait. Penser à lui le ramena à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il en soupira bruyamment. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Mo Guan Shan ne voulait plus lui parler ? Une chose était certaine, il n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber ! C'est sur cette pensée qu'il partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, il prit la direction de l'école, plus déterminé que jamais à s'imposer auprès de son petit Mo.

Arrivé devant la grille ouverte de l'école, il attendit de voir sa tête rousse préférée, Mo Guan Shan arrivant généralement après lui mais ce fut plutôt une tête blonde qui lui sauta dessus en arrivant.

-Bonjour He Tian !, cria Jian Yi en sautant sur son dos.

-Hé ! Bonjour à toi aussi, chéri !, dit He tian en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Jian Yi lui répondit par son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui continuait son chemin sans s'arrêter, visiblement pressé.

-Zhan Xixi, attend-moi ! 

Et la tête blonde et le châtain à l'air renfrogné disparurent dans la cour d'école.

He Tian les suivit du regard un moment. Ces deux-là allaient-ils finirent ensemble ? Jian Yi n'attendait que cela mais Zhan Zhengxi semblait resté bloquer dans la case « meilleur ami ». Leur histoire était belle, ils avaient grandi l'un avec l'autre, ils se connaissaient parfaitement, ils étaient très proches et surtout ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, même si cet amour ne se concrétisait pas de manière charnelle. Pour l'instant, du moins. He Tian enviait leur relation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre mais avec Mo Guan Shan depuis quelques temps, les choses changeaient. Pour la première fois, He Tian voulait se sentir proche d'une autre personne, se sentir en quelque sorte lié à quelqu'un. Sur cette pensée, le vampire sortit son paquet de cigarettes de son sac, en retira une avant de ranger le paquet et l'alluma. Il prenait sa première bouffée de nicotine salvatrice quand il aperçut enfin sa petite tête rousse préférée.

-Petit Mo !, cria He Tian en courant vers lui. Mo Guan Shan en le voyant, se mit à courir également aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la cour centrale mais He Tian réussit à le rattraper. 

Il le saisit par son bras droit et le traîna derrière un bâtiment où se trouvait une petite allée avec un peu de verdure qui était généralement désertée par la plupart des élèves. Il plaqua Mo rudement contre le mur après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les voir et se plaça devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps.

-Hé !!, cria Mo en essayant de repousser He Tian qui ne bougea évidemment pas d'un centimètre. 

Alors le rouquin redressa la tête et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre ni à ces mots sortant de la bouche d'He Tian.

-Tu es à moi.


	5. Morsure.

Mo était bouche bée, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Un moment de silence passa jusqu’à ce que le rouquin se reprenne.

-Quoi… ?! T’es vraiment qu’un connard prétentieux, putain ! Pousse-toi !, ordonna Mo Guan Shan en essayant de se dégager mais He Tian attrapa ses mains et les plaqua dans son dos.

-Merde !! Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux, enfoiré ? Tu vas répondre ?!, criait Mo en se débattant, le silence d’He Tian contribuait à faire monter sa colère.

He Tian soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi…

-Moi ?...

Mo avait arrêté de bouger, il se sentait totalement perdu.

-Mon petit Mo, je te veux toi…, dans ma cuisine…, ce soir. Si tu ne viens pas, j’irai te chercher et n’hésiterai pas raconter à tatie ce qu’on a fait hier soir sur mon canapé, murmura sur un ton menaçant He Tian à son oreille.

Ok, c’était un coup bas mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son rouquin s’éloigner de lui. Mo Guan Shan rougit et prit son air le plus renfrogné avant de le pousser et de partir précipitamment. He Tian soupira. Il avait peut-être été un peu loin mais il savait qu’avec Mo, s’il voulait obtenir ce qu’il voulait, il fallait se montrer assez déterminé.

Après cela, He Tian partit rejoindre sa classe. La matinée se déroula sans heurt, toujours entouré de son fan club féminin. Il avait pris la décision de laisser encore une fois son délicieux rouquin tranquille, jusqu’à ce soir du moins. Oui, en ce moment il évitait de l’embêtait au lycée parce qu’après tout, il profitait de lui les soirées et même parfois la nuit dans ses rêves... Le midi arriva enfin, il décida donc d’aller manger avec Jian Yi et Zhan Zhengxi et justement, il les aperçut dans le couloir.

-Hé !, cria He Tian. Vous allez manger où ce midi ?

-On mange à l’extérieur, le resto en face du lycée ! Tu veux venir ?, demanda Zhan Zhengxi.

-Yeah !, dit un He Tian souriant en attrapant Jian Yi par le cou et ils partirent tous les trois manger. 

Une fois au resto, Jian Yi se mit à babiller, beaucoup, à tel point qu’He Tian finit par s’évader un peu en pensée et ne put empêcher son petit Mo d’envahir son esprit. L’adolescent hésitait à lui parler de sa condition vampirique ce soir. Il lui faisait confiance et voulait que leur relation avance dans le sens qu’il désirait plus que tout. Peut-être que lui montrer qu’il n’était pas humain était une bonne idée pour lui prouver qu’il était honnête avec lui? Ou peut-être qu’il allait tout simplement le faire fuir loin de lui… He Tian soupira, ne sachant pas quelle était la meilleure initiative.

-He Tian, t’es avec nous ?, fit Jian Yi en agitant sa main devant son visage.

-Oui oui, chéri !, répondit He Tian en souriant et le repas se déroula par la suite dans la bonne humeur et fut rempli des rires des trois adolescents.

**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, He Tian venait de rentrer chez lui, Mo Guan Shan ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Il décida en l’attendant d’aller prendre une bonne douche. Il finissait de s’essuyer quand il entendit des coups contre la porte, il se dépêcha d’enfiler un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avant d’aller ouvrir. La porte laissa apparaître un joli rouquin à l’air ivre qui le poussa sans ménagement pour entrer. Ce geste un peu brusque entrepris alors qu’il était bien alcoolisé le fit tanguer et He Tian le rattrapa de justesse avant qu’il ne s’étale par terre.

-Lâche-moi, putain !, cria Mo en se dégageant.

-Ok… Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait Don’t Close Mountain?, demanda He Tian en fermant la porte.

-Enfoiré ! J’ai juste bu pour avoir le courage d’endurer ta sale tronche encore la soirée ! Comme si à l’école ça suffisait pas…, bougonna Mo qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Attend deux secondes, dit He Tian en le rattrapant et en saisissant son bras. Ne fais pas à manger dans cet état, tu vas faire des conneries, rouquin !

-Lâche-moi, merde !, criait Mo en se débattant. 

Evidemment le vampire le maîtrisa facilement et le plaqua contre le mur, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Mo le fusillait du regard d’être ainsi coincé et de devoir lever la tête encore plus que d’habitude à cause de leur proximité pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne bougeait plus, seule sa poitrine remuait sous sa respiration saccadée. Les deux garçons se toisaient en silence. Une fois Mo parfaitement calmé même si ses yeux lançaient toujours des flammes, He Tian le laissa et il se dirigea jusqu’aux placards afin d’en sortir des ingrédients pour préparer le dîner. Le brun alla donc s’asseoir à la table et le regarda faire à manger sans dire un mot car il savait que son rouquin était sur le point d’exploser.

Mo finit par déposer une assiette devant lui. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire. Il ignorait totalement He tian, ne le regardant pas, ne lui parlant pas et malgré la bonne odeur de cuisine qui emplissait l’appartement, la colère d’He Tian monta d’un cran. Il rattrapa Mo, le souleva et le plaça comme un sac de patates sur son épaule puis ignorant les cris de Mo Guan Shan qui se débattait, il se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il le jeta sans ménagement avant de venir se mettre sur lui. Mo essayait de se dégager alors le vampire attrapa ses mains qu’il plaça au-dessus de sa tête et fixa ses yeux aux siens.

-Tes yeux… Ils… Ils sont rouges !, dit le rouquin sur un ton révélant son étonnement mais aussi de la peur.

He Tian était en train de se laisser envahir par ses instincts non-humains. L’attitude de Mo et son rejet avaient aiguisé sa colère. Ses yeux sombres avaient effectivement viré au rouge. Il le fixait sans rien dire, puis il baissa la tête jusqu’au cou de Mo dont il huma l’odeur. En le sentant, il en poussa un gémissement.

-He Tian ?, murmura Mo Guan Shan, quelque peu effrayé.

En entendant sa voix, le vampire se redressa, son visage était tout près de celui de son rouquin. Ses yeux, son regard, même son expression, il n’était pas comme d’habitude, quelque chose clochait, se dit Mo en commençant à paniquer et n’osant bouger. Le brun le regardait comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire repas qu’il voulait dévorer. He Tian le regardait comme s’il était affamé, se dit Mo Guan Shan. Puis tout d’un coup, He Tian posa ses lèvres un peu violemment sur les siennes et sans plus attendre, enfonça sa langue qui alla rejoindre la sienne. Il goûtait chaque recoin de sa bouche et Mo ne pouvait rien faire, il était perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait ce violent baiser qu’il avait du mal à suivre. Puis He Tian lâcha ses mains pour attraper ses fesses, il les pressa en poussant ce qui ressemblait à un grognement, et alors qu’il les malaxait, il se mit à appuyer son bassin contre le sien. Il se frottait très fort contre lui et Mo ne put rien faire d’autre que gémir son nom, surpris de ce qui se passait. Le vampire se frottait sans pudeur, ses mouvements étaient rapides et soudainement alors que le plaisir commençait à culminer, Mo put le voir relever la tête et remarquer qu’il avait les yeux fermés. Puis, alors qu’il gémissait, He Tian ouvrit sa bouche et ses deux canines s’allongèrent, devenant longues et particulièrement pointues, sous le regard du garçon sous lui qui écarquilla les yeux. Un mouvement du bassin de plus d’He Tian et Mo ne put malgré la peur s’empêcher de crier son plaisir en tournant son visage sur le côté. En l’entendant, He Tian ouvrit les yeux et se produisit ce que le jeune vampire redoutait tant mais qu’il ne pouvait contrôler à présent. Il baissa son visage et planta ses dents dans le cou offert de Mo Guan Shan…


	6. Le lien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs! Juste pour prévenir ceux qui pourraient être intéressés que j'écris et publie des fictions dont celle-ci sur Wattpad et sous le même pseudo. Voilà, bisous à tous et j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaît^^ ;)

La douleur coupa le souffle à Mo Guan Shan, les dents s’enfonçant dans sa chair lui procuraient une sensation de brûlure mais il n’eut heureusement pas le temps de s’appesantir sur celle-ci car une fois qu’He Tian commença à aspirer son sang, Mo ressentit une onde de plaisir le traverser. Il avait la sensation que celui-ci circulait plus vite à l’intérieur de son corps mais de manière agréable jusqu’à son cou, jusqu’à la bouche du vampire dont il sentait les dents mais également la langue lui lécher la peau. He Tian continuait de frotter son bassin contre le sien avec des mouvements plus lents, étant entravé par la morsure qu’il lui infligeait. Mo se perdait dans tous les frissons qui le parcouraient, peu à peu il sombrait dans l’inconscience. Tout d’un coup, He Tian extirpa ses dents et reprit des mouvements plus rapides, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, il continua ainsi jusqu’à la jouissance et s’effondra sur le rouquin sous lui qui avait observé les yeux mi-clos le vampire et le sang, son sang, qui coulait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Les deux amants s’endormirent ainsi, l’un sur l’autre, les corps tremblants d’extase.

Le vampire fut le premier à se réveiller, ce qui n’était pas étonnant car lui, avait repris des forces cette nuit contrairement à Mo Guan Shan qui avait été affaibli. Il leva sa tête légèrement et en voyant les cheveux roux, se remémora ce qui s’était déroulé la veille sur ce lit. A ces pensées, il se redressa d’un coup, paniqué. Il vérifia que Mo respirait toujours et la vue de son torse qui se soulevait doucement le rassura, il prit une grande inspiration, soulagé. Son rouquin avait juste l’air de dormir paisiblement. Le vampire regarda ensuite son cou sur lequel les marques de ses canines étaient bien visibles. Il se leva tout doucement en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller, il fallait qu’il réfléchisse.

Merde ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Comment allait réagir Mo ?! Son secret était à présent révélé et même s’il était vrai qu’il avait hésité à lui en parler, il n’aurait jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi !! Il soupira. Il était trop tard maintenant, c’était fait, songea-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Quand Mo serait réveillé, il lui expliquerait tout. En attendant, il alla verrouiller la porte au cas où son rouquin essaierait de se sauver, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s’enfuir en étant paniqué, et il partit prendre sa douche. L’eau chaude coulait agréablement sur son corps, ses muscles se détendaient quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de trouver Mo Guan Shan qui se tenait derrière la vitre de la cabine, il le fixait. He Tian ouvrit la porte.

-Mo ?, demanda doucement He Tian, ne sachant comment se conduire.

En entendant sa voix, Mo parut réagir et sortir de sa torpeur. He Tian le vit descendre son regard sur son corps, ses yeux s’attardant sur son torse et son entre-jambe qui se redressa sous ce regard impétueux qui se remplissait de désir. Devant cette réaction incontrôlée du corps du vampire, les yeux de Mo Guan Shan remontèrent pour se fixer dans les siens. L’atmosphère était tendue, tous deux respiraient de manière saccadée. Puis Mo entra dans la cabine et se plaça contre He Tian, continuant de le dévorer des yeux. Alors que l’eau coulait désormais sur lui, il se mit à fixer les lèvres du brun et celui-ci ne put refuser cette invitation silencieuse, il se pencha et posa furieusement ses lèvres sur celles de son rouquin. Ils gémirent de concert et s’attrapèrent passionnément. Les vêtements à présent trempés de Mo qui empêchaient leurs peaux de se rencontrer ne firent pas long feu. Bientôt leurs corps se serraient l’un contre l’autre, leur bouche ne se quittant plus.

Puis, He Tian ne tenant plus, souleva celui qu’il aimait dans ses bras. Les jambes de son rouquin enroulées autour de ses hanches, il les mena sur son lit où ils s’allongèrent, ne se souciant pas de l’eau qu’ils laissaient partout sur leur chemin. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien d’autre qu’à leur corps qui se touchaient et à l’appel au plaisir de leur chair. Plus rien n’existait, plus rien n’était important, il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux au monde, dans cet appartement loin de tout, de leur vie, de leur quotidien, de leurs embrouilles, rien d’autre ne comptait. Ils n’étaient plus eux-mêmes, la morsure d’He Tian combinée aux sentiments et à la forte attirance qui existaient entre les deux adolescents avait enclenché le lien. 

La bouche du jeune vampire descendit dans le cou de Mo, il lécha la marque que ses canines avaient laissé, avant de descendre plus bas sur son torse qu’il malmena de sa langue et de ses dents, le rouquin en gémit de plaisir, son corps ondulant sous les assauts d’He Tian. Sa bouche continua son chemin jusqu’à son sexe qu’il enserra de ses lèvres, Mo hoqueta de surprise sous la sensation de cette bouche humide. Il en gémit le nom du vampire qui continua un moment ses va-et-vient avec sa langue avant de remonter doucement sur le corps de Mo, sa bouche laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage jusqu’à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dans un ultime sursaut de conscience, se força à poser une question à Mo Guan Shan, il devait être sûr qu’il le voulait vraiment comme lui le voulait. 

-Tu es sûr ? C’est bien ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

-Oui, ne t’arrête pas, ordonna le rouquin en passant ses bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher et de l’embrasser.

He Tian sourit et tendit le bras jusqu’au meuble se trouvant à côté du lit afin d’en prendre le flacon de lubrifiant neuf qui était à l’intérieur. Le vampire l’avait acheté en espérant qu’un jour, il pourrait s’en servir avec son rouquin si désirable. Il le regarda encore une fois pour être sûr et le regard déterminé de Mo Guan Shan le rassura. Alors il se versa du produit sur les doigts et commença à le préparer tout doucement, sans lui faire mal. Au bout d’un moment, lorsque ses trois doigts furent introduits et qu’ils commencèrent à faire gémir son petit Mo, He Tian se redressa et se versa du lubrifiant dans la main qu’il posa sur son sexe tendu. Il l’enduisit du produit et se plaça à l’entrée de son rouquin. Alors, sans plus attendre, ses yeux fixés aux siens, il commença à se glisser doucement en lui, savourant cet instant. Mo se crispa, les mains sur les épaules d’He Tian. Une fois entré jusqu’à la garde, le jeune vampire s’immobilisa, le temps que Mo s’habitue à sa présence dans son intimité, puis lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe qu’il pouvait continuer, il commença de longs mouvements lents et fluides. 

Ses va-et-vient devenant plus rapides et leur arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés, He Tian prit la main de Mo Guan Shan qu’il plaça à côté de ses beaux cheveux roux et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Alors que le plaisir commençait à culminer et les mouvements à devenir encore plus rapides, les canines du vampire sortirent, devenant longues et pointues et ses yeux devinrent écarlates. Il regarda le visage de Mo Guan Shan qui était rouge de plaisir, englouti dans les sensations et les yeux fermés, avant de poser ses yeux sur son cou, là où se trouvait sa jugulaire palpitante et tellement attirante, et il y planta ses canines.

-HA !, cria Mo, mélangé entre douleur et plaisir. 

Mo Guan Shan se tendit brusquement et jouit dans un long cri, complètement perdu dans le plaisir, dans ce mélange extatique que le vampire lui procurait à travers sa morsure et son sexe qui se mouvait rapidement en lui. Il fut suivi de près par He tian qui sortit ses dents de la peau nacrée et jouit, la tête en arrière, le corps tendu, avant de s’écrouler sur lui. Après avoir repris un minimum de contrôle sur sa respiration, le vampire, les yeux toujours rouges et ses longues canines sorties, se redressa et mordit son propre poignet qu’il présenta ensuite aux lèvres de Mo Guan Shan. Celui-ci, les yeux dans les siens, attrapa son avant-bras et se mit à lécher le sang du jeune vampire qui coulait, ce moment était comme suspendu dans le temps. Puis He Tian finit par retirer tout doucement son poignet de la bouche de son humain aux cheveux roux avant de prononcer ces mots qui annonçaient que désormais, leur vie à tous les deux ne serait plus jamais la même, que tout venait de changer :

-Maintenant, tu es mien. Tu es mon humain, mon calice.

Il embrassa Mo Guan Shan passionnément afin de sceller ses paroles solennelles. Le lien qui les unissait à présent était aussi symbolique que pouvait l’être un mariage. Le vampire et son calice ne pouvaient plus vivre l’un sans l’autre et le sang se mélangeant à leur baiser annonçait cette nouvelle vie.


	7. ... est scellé.

Mo Guan Shan ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu’il s’était passé. 

-PUTAIN !, cria petit Mo en se redressant d’un coup, ce qui réveilla He Tian, étendu à ses côtés dans le lit. 

-Mo, calme-toi, tout va bien, dit le vampire en posant sa main sur son épaule mais le rouquin le repoussa.

-Putain, mais qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait…, dit-il en touchant sa morsure au cou de sa main.

Il regardait le brun d’un air effrayé et en colère, cette colère qui le distinguait si particulièrement. Petit Mo était toujours en colère contre quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Il n’arrivait pas à se résigner envers la pauvreté, les lois qui avaient mis son père en prison, les règles instaurées par la société que tous devaient respecter, les ordres à suivre… Tout, absolument tout le mettait en colère et c’était ce qui l’aidait à tenir. Et en ce moment, la personne qui déclenchait sa colère était cet enfoiré de mec populaire, riche et…, étrange... Cette colère remplaçait la peur qu’il aurait dû ressentir à ce moment précis car qui ne serait pas effrayé après avoir été mordu à deux reprises, après avoir bu le sang d’une autre personne, après avoir totalement perdu le contrôle sur ses agissements ? La manière dont il s’était conduit il y a quelques heures, il ne l’avait pas décidé, il s’était retrouvé guidé par ses instincts qui le dominaient, il avait été attiré par ce… Ce quoi d’ailleurs ? Ce… vampire ? Une sorte d’attirance qui l’avait conduit à la cabine de douche où se trouvait He Tian. Lorsqu’il avait entendu l’eau couler en se réveillant, il s’était senti irrésistiblement attiré, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’aller le retrouver, tout comme il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le regarder et de lui demander de lui faire l’amour… Merde ! Il avait couché avec cet enfoiré ! Mo Guan Shan devint aussi rouge qu’une tomate bien mûre en le réalisant vraiment. Il n’était plus vierge et… sa première fois avait été avec… He Tian !! Sur cette pensée, il jeta les couvertures qui le recouvraient et sans un regard pour le jeune vampire qui ne savait pas comment réagir et se contentait de le regarder, il se leva et récupéra ses vêtements avant de s’en recouvrir. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir, tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus avec lui.

Alors Mo Guan Shan se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d’entrée qui était toujours fermée à clé. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de l’ouvrir, il tapait même dessus. En entendant tout le bruit qu’il produisait, He tian finit enfin par se ressaisir. Il se leva, prit son boxer qu’il enfila et alla le rejoindre. En le voyant arriver, Mo se recula et se plaqua contre la porte, il ne voulait pas qu’il l’approche. En le remarquant, He Tian en fut peiné et se chargea de le rassurer.

-Mo…, je ne vais rien te faire, je t’assure. Je viens juste t’ouvrir.

Le rouquin se déplaça sur le côté afin de le laisser passer et de ne pas être trop proche de lui. He Tian partit chercher la clé et revint déverrouiller la porte. A peine cela était fait que Mo se dépêcha de passer celle-ci et de s’en aller le plus vite possible de cet immeuble.

He Tian referma la porte et posa son front dessus. Merde… 

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?, murmura le jeune vampire.

Il s’était laissé dominer par ses instincts. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se produire ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre tout contrôle et se lier alors qu’il ne le souhaitait pas. Il désirait plus que tout être proche de Mo Guan Shan mais il ne voulait pas contraindre un humain à se lier à lui, à lier son existence entière à la sienne ! Pourtant, c’est ce qu’il venait de faire… Et pour être honnête, il n’arrivait pas à le regretter. Il lui avait fait l’amour cette nuit, il avait goûté à son corps et à son sang délicieux, et ça le rendait heureux. Son petit Mo était à lui maintenant et son instinct vampirique en était plus que satisfait. Même si Mo le rejetait, il n’y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, le lien était scellé. Le jeune vampire avait bu son sang, Mo avait bu le sien, ce qui avait lié leurs âmes, et ils avaient fait l’amour, ce qui avait lié leurs corps. Ils s’appartenaient et bientôt, Mo allait en ressentir les effets tout comme lui, c’était inévitable. Et il avait hâte… 

Mais pour l’instant, il fallait qu’il lui explique tout, son petit Mo devait se sentir perdu et effrayé, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Normalement, après un bon petit déjeuner, son rouquin devrait se sentir physiquement en forme pour venir au lycée, il le retrouverait là-bas, et si ce n’était pas le cas, il irait chez lui, une discussion s’imposait. Sur cette résolution, He Tian partit se préparer.

**

He Tian avait aperçu Mo Guan Shan dans le couloir en sortant de cours et c’était tout. Mo faisait en sorte de l’éviter et il y arrivait malheureusement très bien pour une fois. La matinée se passa donc sans qu’ils ne se parlent, ce qui commençait à énerver le jeune vampire. L’heure du midi sonna enfin et après s’être débarrassé de toutes ses gentilles groupies, le brun partit dans la cour centrale plus déterminé que jamais à trouver son rouquin. Arrivé au milieu, il se stoppa et passa au crible tous ceux qui passaient sous son regard jusqu’à être attiré par des cheveux flamboyants, puis un regard empli de colère. Mo… Il se concentra sur lui, l’appelant mentalement à se tourner dans sa direction car He Tian savait qu’à présent, grâce au lien qui s’était créé entre eux, il avait obtenu de nouveaux pouvoirs sur son petit Mo tout comme lui en possédait également maintenant, sans le savoir... 

-Mo, regarde-moi.

Le rouquin fut pris d’un sursaut et ne put s’empêcher de se retourner vers le vampire. Leurs regards se fixèrent et la magie opéra, plus rien d’autre n’existait dans cette cour, il n’y avait qu’eux, le temps était suspendu, les autres n’étaient plus que des silhouettes floues, Mo Guan Shan ne voyait qu’He Tian et He Tian ne voyait que Mo Guan Shan. 

-Viens à moi, mon calice.

He Tian lui tourna ensuite le dos et partit en direction du toit du bâtiment se trouvant derrière lui. Il savait que son rouquin, ne pouvant résister, allait maintenant le suivre afin de l’y rejoindre. 

A peine arrivé sur le toit, le vampire entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, il savait qu’il s’agissait de son rouquin et il se retourna.

-Approche.

Mo avança jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son corps. He Tian en profita pour lever sa main et caresser sa joue de ses doigts, puis il relâcha son contrôle mental. Les yeux de Mo Guan Shan se réanimèrent et reprirent ainsi leur expression colérique mais aussi, à cet instant, désorientée car il se demandait comment et pourquoi il avait suivi cet enfoiré jusqu’ici.

-Toi… PUTAIN…, MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE TU M’AS FAIT ?!, cria le rouquin.

-Calme-toi, Mo. Tout va bien, je t’assure mais il faut que je t’explique tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis hier. Alors calme-toi et assis-toi. Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste te parler, il le faut. Tu dois forcément te poser plein de questions et c’est normal alors laisse-moi y répondre.

Mo parut hésiter un instant mais finalement, il finit par s’asseoir par terre, un peu éloigné du brun et décida d’écouter, il fallait qu’il comprenne, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il avait peur parce qu’il ne contrôlait plus rien et il n’aimait pas ça… En le voyant se calmer, He Tian fit de même et ne tenta pas de se rapprocher de son rouquin même s’il en avait envie, il devait tout lui expliquer et ici, ils étaient tranquilles. 

-Je pense qu’après ce que je t’ai fait…, tu as compris que je ne suis pas un humain comme toi, commença He Tian. Je suis un vampire, tout comme ma famille. 

Mo le regarda quelques secondes avant de rebaisser les yeux, il ne dît rien, il attendait la suite car même si cela paraissait complètement aberrent, He Tian l’avait mordu et bu son sang après tout, pensa-t-il.

-Les vampires ont toujours vécu parmi les humains, nous avons évolué tous ensemble, mais nous, les vampires, sommes bien moins nombreux et préférons vivre en cachant notre… particularité. Toutes les histoires sur les vampires ont bien un fond de vérité puisque c’est ma race qui les a inspirées, certains humains sont d’ailleurs au courant de notre existence. Mais ces histoires ont été largement romancées puisque comme tu as pu le remarquer, le soleil ne nous fait pas de mal même si nous avons une certaine affection pour la nuit car nous nous y sentons bien et avons la particularité de voir dans l’obscurité. Nous mangeons également la même nourriture que vous mais… comme tu as pu t’en apercevoir également…, continua He Tian, un peu hésitant en abordant cette partie après ce qu’il avait fait à son petit Mo, … nous avons aussi besoin de boire du sang, la nourriture seule ne suffit pas, notre corps a besoin d’une certaine quantité de sang chaque jour. 

He Tian s’arrêta un instant en voyant le visage de Mo Guan Shan s’empourprer. Il devait penser aux morsures qu’il lui avait infligées durant leurs moments… sensuels, pensa-t-il.

-Nous avons des particularités physiques comme une plus grande force, un bon équilibre, une vue nocturne, des canines longues et pointues que nous pouvons sortir et rétracter lorsque nous avons faim et la couleur de nos yeux changent dans ces moments-là. Par contre, comme vous, nous pouvons tomber malades même si nous guérissons beaucoup plus facilement, et nous vieillissons également mais nous vivons en général un peu plus longtemps que vous car presque tous les vampires meurent centenaires. Je ne vais pas te cacher que nos particularités ont aidé ma famille, il y a des générations de ça, à bâtir notre fortune et nos… relations, continua He Tian, un peu gêné.

Mo ne disait toujours rien alors le jeune vampire reprit la parole.

-Maintenant, je vais en venir à ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous. Récemment, tu as commencé à faire des rêves me concernant, n’est-ce pas ?

L’adolescent roux releva les yeux, intrigué de ce qu’il entendait. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?!

-Ces rêves n’en étaient pas vraiment parce que c’était moi qui les contrôlais, reprit He Tian.

-Quoi ?!... Espèce d’enfoiré ! Tout ce que tu m’as fait…, dit Mo en se levant, aussi rouge qu’une tomate.

-Mo, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je ne savais pas comment me rapprocher de toi, tu étais tout le temps en train de me repousser et je te voulais tellement… Je n’aurais pas dû, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait des conséquences, continua He Tian. Assis-toi s’il te plaît, je n’ai pas fini.

Après une hésitation, le rouquin décida d’obéir mais en s’éloignant encore un peu plus du vampire. He Tian le remarqua et soupira mais reprit :

-Les vampires ont la capacité de créer ce qui ressemble à des rêves et de les contrôler entièrement. Ils peuvent y assimiler les êtres humains qu’ils désirent mais dans la vie réelle, ils ne peuvent pas contrôler les humains.

-Pourtant, tout à l’heure…, l’interrompit Mo Guan Shan, toujours aussi rouge.

-Oui, justement, je vais t’expliquer… Hier chez moi, j’ai perdu le contrôle et je m’en excuse vraiment, Mo. J’étais en colère parce que tu m’ignorais, je me sentais rejeté et…, je n’ai pas réussi à contrôler mes instincts. Je…, je n’avais pas bu de sang ce soir-là et mon désir pour toi lié à ma soif, a pris le dessus. La morsure que je t’ai faite a enclenché le lien, sans doute à cause de mes sentiments pour toi et de l’attirance qui existe entre nous. 

-Quelle attirance, connard ?..., murmura son petit Mo d’un ton bougon.

He Tian sourit, il retrouvait son grincheux rouquin qui était toujours de mauvaise foi, et ça le rassurait.

-Une fois que le lien a commencé, nous avons perdu le contrôle, je n’ai pas besoin de te le préciser… Ce lien, une fois enclenché, devait être scellé. Lorsque nous avons bu nos sangs respectifs, nous avons lié nos âmes. Et avant, quand nous avons…, cela a lié nos corps. Nous sommes entièrement unis à présent, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, Mo. Je ne l’avais pas prémédité, je te le promets, je ne pensais pas perdre le contrôle sur mes instincts, continua He Tian. C’est grâce à ce lien entre nous que j’ai pu te faire venir sur le toit. Ce lien est réciproque, je te rassure, toi aussi tu es lié à moi et tu comprendras ce que cela implique au fur et à mesure même si en tant qu’humain, ton nouveau pouvoir sera différent du mien.

Mo Guan Shan ne disait rien, totalement abasourdi par ce qu’il entendait. Il avait du mal à bien assimiler toutes ses paroles. Il avait l’impression que rien n’était réel, de se trouver dans une sorte de brouillard. 

Le jeune vampire, après avoir marqué une pause, reprit en fixant son regard à celui de son beau rouquin :

-Je suis désolé de t’annoncer ça, Mo, mais maintenant, tu es devenu mon calice et moi, je suis devenu ton vampire et rien ne changera cela. Tu m’appartiens comme je t’appartiens, le lien est scellé.


	8. Résistance.

Mo Guan Shan regardait He Tian, les yeux écarquillés. De quoi parlait cet enfoiré ? Le lien était scellé... mais quel lien exactement? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être lié à ce connard arrogant ! Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui !

-Putain mais j'ai l'impression que tu parles une autre langue ! C'est quoi un putain de calice, déjà ?, demanda le rouquin, perturbé par tout ce qu'il entendait.

-Un calice est un humain qui se lie avec un vampire comme nous l'avons fait, répondit posément le grand brun. Il devient l'amant, le compagnon, la... nourriture de son vampire et également souvent... son jouet sexuel... Mais...

SON JOUET SEXUEL ?! Là, c'en était trop pour le jeune garçon qui se leva précipitamment, plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et surtout totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Nan mais là putain mais tu rêves ! JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS JE NE SERAI A TES PIEDS ! JAMAIS TU N'AURAS DE CONTROLE SUR MA VIE ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAI TON PUTAIN DE JOUET ET JAMAIS PLUS TU NE ME TOUCHERAS ! ENFOIRÉ !

Et sur ces mots, Mo Guan Shan se dirigea rapidement vers la porte afin de sortir de cet endroit où il se trouvait seul avec ce connard. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il n'irait plus jamais chez lui, il ferait tout pour le fuir et même si ce pervers le poursuivait, il ferait en sorte qu'il se lasse en l'ignorant, décida-t-il.

-Ne bouge plus.

Ces mots le glacèrent sur place alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de sortie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il entendit He Tian se lever et se diriger vers lui. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir... Le grand brun s'immobilisa derrière lui.

-Tourne-toi et regarde-moi.

Il obéit, n'ayant plus de volonté. Il entendit He Tian soupirer et il le vit regarder vers son cou, là où étaient les morsures qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler sous un pansement et une veste de sport dont le col n'était pas rabattue, avant de prendre la parole.

-Petit Mo, je suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure mais tu ne peux plus rien y changer et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Si nous nous éloignons trop, nous ressentirons une souffrance physique et psychologique si intense qu'elle nous ramènera l'un vers l'autre que nous le voulions ou pas. Si tu m'avais laissé terminer, tu aurais entendu que je ne compte pas faire de toi mon jouet, Mo Guan Shan. Tu es, avant mes sentiments et avant tout, mon ami et que tu le crois ou non, je te respecte. Et je n'ai JAMAIS voulu avoir de calice, je n'approuve pas la manière dont ils sont généralement traités même si la plupart ont choisi de le devenir ! Je n'avais vraiment pas prémédité ce qui allait arriver, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu m'attires tellement, si tu savais, continua He Tian en lui caressant la joue et Mo ne put contrôler le frisson qui le traversa à son toucher. Et même si tu ne l'avoues pas, je sais que toi aussi, tu ressens cette attirance car si ce n'était pas mutuel, je ne pense pas que tout ce bordel serait arrivé. De toute façon, maintenant il est trop tard, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Désormais, que tu le veuilles ou non, nos vies sont liées jusqu'à la mort.

Sur ces mots, la main d'He Tian caressa ses lèvres et Mo ferma les yeux comme enivré par sa caresse mais aussi, par la voix soudainement rauque du vampire. Il ressentit comme une bouffée de chaleur traverser son corps et il en gémit. Que se passait-il ? Il entendit He Tian gémir également alors il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le saisit. Le brun avait les yeux brillants de désir, les joues rougies, la bouche entre-ouverte. Et le rouquin se rendit compte tout d'un coup, qu'il pouvait bouger, qu'il avait recouvré le contrôle de son corps, alors il recula d'un pas, se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Une fois éloigné, He Tian tomba à genoux sur le sol. Merde... Petit Mo ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte mais il venait d'utiliser son nouveau pouvoir sur lui..., se dit He Tian en regardant piteusement son érection et en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

**

Mo Guan Shan était terré depuis quelques heures à la petite bibliothèque du lycée, lieu dans lequel il n'allait jamais. Il se disait qu'ainsi, He Tian ne penserait pas à le chercher ici. Mo avait peur, il ne savait pas comment forcer ce connard à s'éloigner de lui. Le rouquin avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que le grand brun lui avait dit et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces derniers temps. Il y avait trop de choses bizarres et tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir et assimiler toutes ces informations. Il ferma les yeux et se força à repenser à toute cette histoire calmement.

Donc He Tian, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, celui qui rendait toutes les filles folles de désir, prêtes à tout pour lui et rougissantes juste en le regardant, celui qui était un des meilleurs étudiants du bahut, celui qui était connu aussi pour sa fortune, son physique agréable et sa famille spéciale et effrayante, était un... vampire. Ok. Et ce... vampire l'avait mordu et avait lié leurs existences en buvant son sang et en lui faisant boire le sien et en... couchant avec lui... Ok. Il était ainsi devenu son calice et He Tian son vampire et rien ne pouvait être fait pour changer cela, ils ne pouvaient même pas trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ok. Et il n'était plus vierge... Putain, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !, se dit-il, mais comment s'en empêcher ? Une étape importante de sa vie d'adolescent avait été franchie, après tout. C'est juste qu'il aurait voulu que sa première fois soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que cet enfoiré qui passait son temps à l'embêter et même parfois à l'humilier. Et surtout, il pensait que sa première fois aurait été avec une fille même s'il avait tendance à penser qu'elles n'étaient toutes que des idiotes et qu'aucune ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré pour l'instant.

He Tian... Il avait été le premier à l'embrasser, le premier à lui faire ressentir des frissons, le premier à lui faire faire des rêves érotiques et là, Mo ne pensait pas aux rêves imposés par le vampire, non, il pensait à ceux qu'il avait fait de lui-même, le premier ayant été lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, lieu où He Tian l'avait emmené lorsqu'il était blessé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il avait même payé les frais. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il pouvait se montrer aussi con et chiant que gentil et attentionné... Comment c'était possible et surtout pourquoi se comportait-il seulement de cette façon avec lui, le rouquin agressif du lycée, celui qui se foutait des règles, qui s'était souvent bagarré pour des conneries, qui était insolent et grossier et était connu pour, qui n'avait pas de bonnes notes parce qu'il se foutait ouvertement des cours, et surtout qui avait son père en prison depuis des années ? Rien que pour cette dernière raison, Mo avait souvent été rejeté et même frappé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. La plupart des professeurs l'avaient jugé juste sur cet aspect de sa vie plutôt que de le motiver et de l'aider pour les cours. Pourquoi He Tian était-il si différent ? Mo Guan Shan était persuadé que ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa condition surnaturelle de vampire. Il soupira. Est-ce que... Non... Mais pourtant... Est-ce qu'He Tian serait amoureux de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, se dit l'adolescent aux joues rougissantes. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait et même peut-être certains mecs... Alors pourquoi lui ? Non, il devait encore s'amuser, cela devait encore être une de ses manipulations pour l'humilier, décida le rouquin et il prit son portable afin d'envoyer un message au jeune vampire.

←He Tian APPELER PLUS

"Je sais que tu veux faire de moi ton jouet, que tu veux encore m'humilier mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Quand tu disais qu'on ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, tu pouvais pas être plus précis ? Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si je peux éviter de voir ta sale tronche tous les jours ?"

"Non, mon petit Mo parce que je refuse que tu me fuis. Sois courageux, ma petite boule de poils roux et affronte-moi. Si on restait trop longtemps sans se voir, on finirait par en souffrir, surtout au début alors que le lien vient à peine d'être créé. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal."

"Espèce de bite de poulet, je n'ai rien à te prouver ! Je refuse que ma vie soit liée à un bâtard comme toi et je ne veux plus que tu viennes me parler !"

"Don't Close Mountain, tu es mon calice que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué et je ne m'excuserai plus car je l'ai déjà fait. Tu es mon calice et tu ne peux rien y changer tout comme moi alors nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que de l'accepter. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je te protégerai toujours comme je l'ai déjà fait."

"Arrête avec tes putains de surnoms, connard ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Tout ce qui se passe est de ta faute alors répare tes conneries et éloigne-toi de moi à partir de maintenant !"

"C'est impossible et tout n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Je te l'ai dit, le lien s'est créé contre ma volonté parce que l'attirance et les sentiments entre nous étaient réciproques alors accepte-le et essaie de faire vite car ce week-end, tu le passeras avec moi. J'ai la soirée d'anniversaire de mon père, tu viendras."

"Jamais ! Je préfère encore me faire lentement bouffer par des milliers de rats que de sortir avec toi et de rencontrer ta famille, enfoiré!"

"Tu viendras. J'irai te chercher chez tatie à 19h15 samedi et je te forcerai à me suivre. Cette soirée est spéciale car elle réunit vampires et calices et je dois te présenter comme mon lié pour être sûr que personne ne te fera du mal dans mon entourage. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller moi non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je t'apporterai ta tenue. D'ici là, pour une journée, je te laisserai tranquille. A samedi !"

Une soirée ? Il allait devoir aller à une putain de soirée dans laquelle il serait entouré de buveurs de sang et d'humains prisonniers comme lui ?! Et surtout, il allait rencontrer la famille effrayante et mafieuse d'He Tian ?! Le rouquin prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit de frustration. Sa vie était un putain de désastre, pensa-t-il. Et les choses allaient en s'aggravant, juste à cause de cet enfoiré aux dents pointues ! Il lui ferait payer, c'était une promesse, il se vengerait...


	9. Attirance désavouée...

Le fameux samedi était arrivé au grand dam de Mo Guan Shan. Pour He tian, c'était tout autre chose. Le jeune vampire s'était retenu d'envoyer des messages et d'aller parler à son rouquin le lendemain de leur dernière confrontation. Malgré le léger stress de revoir sa famille et ses « connaissances », il n'avait donc qu'une hâte et c'était celle de retrouver Mo Guan Shan et son air grincheux avec ses sourcils froncés si adorables. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lors de la création du lien, à la douceur de sa peau, au goût de ses baisers, à ses gémissements, à son odeur, à sa chaleur, à son corps souple et brûlant entre ses mains, à son sang si délectable qui coulait dans sa gorge...

-Mo..., gémit He Tian en sentant poindre une érection.

Ce soir, il n'était pas sûr de retenir ses instincts. La soirée et l'ambiance qui s'y trouverait mélangée à leur lien récent allaient amplifier leur besoin l'un de l'autre, pensa-t-il et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son petit Mo lui manquait, il avait besoin de lui. Son rouquin représentait la flamme brûlante et chaleureuse, -même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas l'être....-, qui manquait à sa vie. He Tian lui avait laissé un peu de répit pour réfléchir mais maintenant, il était temps pour eux d'affronter cette nouvelle relation. Le jeune vampire venait de finir de se préparer pour la soirée. Il avait demandé à He Cheng de passer lui apporter son costume la veille au soir avec en plus maintenant, un costume pour son calice. Son grand frère en avait été étonné mais He Tian lui avait expliqué la situation et tout ce qui s'était passait en ne rentrant pas dans les détails trop intimes. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un vampire sûr de lui, proche de l'âge adulte dans son pantalon, sa veste bien ajustée et ses chaussures, l'ensemble était noir et accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, bien disciplinés à l'aide d'un peu de gel coiffant. Il s'était parfumé et portait une montre très chère que son père lui avait offert pour ses 15 ans. Il était prêt et maintenant, il allait faire en sorte que son délicieux rouquin, son... calice, le soit également. Il prit donc le costume qui lui était destiné et se mit en route pour aller le rejoindre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le voici devant l'appartement de petit Mo. Il tapa à la porte et la mère de son rouquin vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour Madame Mo ! Mo Guan Shan vous a prévenue qu'il passait la soirée avec moi pour l'anniversaire de mon père et qu'il ne rentrerait que demain ?, demanda He Tian en entrant et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour étudiant He. Entre ! Oui, il me l'a dit. Je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de mon fils, lui dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement en retour. Tu es vraiment très élégant et très beau dans ton costume !

-Merci ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est promis, je m'occuperai bien de lui, la rassura-t-il de son air le plus charmeur.

-Bien. Tu peux aller le voir, il est dans sa chambre.

Le vampire s'empressa donc de rejoindre son petit Mo. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de taper à la porte et entra directement. Mo Guan Shan ne sursauta même pas, il devait s'y attendre. Il se trouvait allongé sur son lit et tourna son regard grincheux vers lui.

-Je t'ai apporté ton costume, mon petit Mo. Tu as 20 minutes pour te préparer, ensuite nous irons chez moi en attendant que mon frère vienne nous chercher, dit He Tian d'une voix autoritaire afin d'empêcher toute résistance qui serait vaine de toute façon.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien. Il se leva, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, prit le sac que l'adolescent portait et partit dans la salle de bain, laissant He Tian seul dans sa chambre. 10 minutes plus tard, le jeune vampire commença à trouver le temps long alors il partit le rejoindre et entra, toujours sans prévenir avant.

-HÉ !!, cria Mo Guan Shan en se tournant vers l'intrus.

He Tian, quant à lui, s'immobilisa en regardant son délicieux rouquin qui lui paraissait plus appétissant que jamais. Son pantalon moulant noir mettait ses belles jambes et ses magnifiques fesses en valeur, sa chemise blanche au col bas et ouverte jusqu'au milieu du ventre le rendait encore plus sexy. Et les chaussures noires élégantes avaient l'air de parfaitement lui aller.

-Tu es beau, dit posément le vampire en relevant ses yeux emplis de désir jusqu'aux siens.

Les joues de Mo Guan Shan s'enflammèrent mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu es presque prêt. Va chercher les boucles d'oreilles que je t'ai offertes et mets-les.

Les sourcils de Mo se froncèrent et il contourna He Tian avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, suivi du jeune vampire. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel se trouvaient les boucles d'oreilles puis il les mit. Il se retourna ensuite vers He Tian qui se dirigea lentement vers lui, le visage impassible. Le rouquin se recula un peu mais le bureau le coinça alors il attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire le brun. Celui-ci se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son corps, le visage toujours impassible, puis il lui prit le bras et défit le bouton de la chemise qui se trouvait sur le poignet. Mo eut un mouvement de recul à son toucher, il essaya de dégager son bras mais He Tian le maintint fermement.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais seulement enrouler tes manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il faut que ton cou et tes avant-bras soient bien visibles, ça doit être le cas pour tous les calices afin de montrer les potentielles marques de morsures montrant leur appartenance mais aussi qu'ils se tiennent prêts à nourrir leur vampire, dit He Tian en finissant son œuvre sur les deux manches de Mo Guan Shan. Alors pas de pansement non plus, tout le monde doit voir que je t'ai mordu.

Vu la grimace de Mo Guan Shan, cela ne devait pas lui plaire mais il ne dit pourtant rien. He Tian se recula un peu ensuite, afin de contempler son calice. Son rouquin était fin prêt. Il lui tendit la veste qui était restée dans le sac que Mo avait sorti de la salle de bain.

-Tiens, mets-la pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid mais quand nous arriverons à la soirée, tu la retireras et la laisseras dans la voiture. Allons-y, mon petit Mo, termina He Tian dans un sourire.

**

Mo Guan Shan ne savait où porter ses yeux, tout était si beau et surprenant ! Devant lui, circulait une foule immense dans une énorme salle illuminée par de grands chandeliers à l'allure princiers, un peu à l'ancienne, et dorés. Les murs portaient des tapisseries aux motifs couleur or rappelant l'art de la royauté française, ce qui était assez surprenant. Des serveurs aux vestes élégantes et blanches passaient dans la salle accompagnés de plateaux sur lesquels étaient posées des coupes de ce qui ressemblait à du champagne mais certaines contenaient un liquide rouge rappelant le sang, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise Mo Guan Shan, si cela était possible. He Tian ressentait le malaise et la peur de son calice, il le tenait fermement par le bras, se méfiant des personnes présentes en ce lieu. He Cheng était parti voir leur père dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle alors il se retrouvait seul avec son petit Mo silencieux. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'He Tian était arrivé chez lui, ce qui était étrange. Mo Guan Shan avait généralement toujours un reproche à faire à He Tian, une parole grossière à lui sortir ou un doigt d'honneur à lui faire mais bizarrement, ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas.

Un certain brouhaha régnait dans la grande salle, la fête battait son plein. Un buffet était installé vers le fond alors He Tian y emmena Mo. Une fois qu'ils ont eu fini de manger et même de boire une coupe, le jeune vampire tira son rouquin vers une des salles spécialement conçues pour les vampires et leur calice afin que les vampires puissent s'abreuver tranquillement mais également se donner du plaisir... Des sofas étaient installés, des coussins se trouvaient sur le sol mais il se trouvait également des attaches avec des sangles pour les poignets sur le mur et toutes sortes d'objets érotiques sur une petite table noire étaient mis à disposition. Une paire de menottes y était d'ailleurs posée au centre... Et tout ce tableau était à présent exposé aux yeux innocents de Mo Guan Shan qui se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés et reflétant la peur, vers He Tian.

-N'aie pas peur. Je t'ai seulement emmené ici pour pouvoir te parler tranquillement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux à le fixer.

-Est-ce parce que je m'impose dans ta vie ? Est-ce parce que tu m'en veux pour le lien que je t'ai imposé sans le vouloir ? Est-ce parce que je te fais ressentir certaines choses que tu refuses d'admettre ? Ou bien... est-ce de gêne parce que je t'ai fait l'amour ?, demanda He Tian, sa voix devenant rauque à la fin de sa tirade.

Mo se mit à rougir et il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. He Tian s'en rendit compte et leva sa main pour caresser sa joue mais Mo se recula vivement, ce qui blessa le jeune vampire.

-Mo, parle-moi, ordonna-t-il mais seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui commença à l'irriter.

-Mo Guan Shan.

A cette voix, une décharge électrique parcourut le corps du rouquin. Il se figea puis releva son visage afin de fixer ses beaux yeux clairs à ceux sombres du grand brun qui lui faisait face. He Tian releva sa main et toucha enfin doucement la joue de son rouquin dans une lente caresse.

-Mo, murmura-t-il, le regard tendre en se penchant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un souffle de ses lèvres qui le tentaient terriblement. Ta voix grincheuse me manque...

Et sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son rouquin dans un bref baiser avant de le pousser gentiment vers le sofa, de l'y allonger et de se mettre lentement sur lui.

-Mon calice..., dit-il en le regardant avant de l'embrasser de manière plus prononcée.

Sa bouche glissa ensuite dans le cou à la peau si douce et si pâle de son petit Mo pendant que ses mains se faufilaient dans le profond décolleté à la recherche de ses points sensibles. L'adolescent sous lui se mit à gémir doucement et à bouger contre son corps. He Tian sentit alors ses dents s'allonger et son érection se durcir encore. Il commença à se frotter contre Mo, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Le cou de son rouquin le tentait tellement... Il était à lui, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, oui à lui... Son corps, son sang, ses pensées, tout, absolument tout lui appartenait, se dit le vampire, pris dans son désir. Et alors qu'il se sentait prêt à planter ses dents dans cette peau si tentatrice, il eut un sursaut de conscience et se recula brusquement. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son petit Mo, il ne pouvait pas le contraindre de cette manière en le contrôlant, non... Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il n'avait pas le droit. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Mo Guan Shan se redressa et s'éloigna du vampire en se levant.

-Toi... s'écria-t-il. Tu as encore utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ! Enfoiré !

Une fois calmé, He Tian se releva, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, ses dents étaient rétractées.

-Ma petite boule de poils roux, calme-toi, commença-t-il en lui souriant de ce sourire prétentieux que Mo détestait. J'ai du mal à me contrôler, nous sommes liés, je te le rappelle, continua-t-il en soupirant. Ton rejet provoque ce genre de réaction chez moi, apparemment.

Il s'approcha de son rouquin qui recula jusqu'à la porte dont le mur heurta son dos. He Tian en profita pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Tous deux se mirent à se fixer, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, puis soudainement, alors que la colère montait chez Mo Guan Shan, une chaleur traversa son corps et il vit le grand brun qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, fermer les yeux et gémir. Quand il les rouvrit, Mo fut déstabilisé par le désir qui y transparaissait. En voyant que le vampire ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le fixer comme s'il voulait faire de lui son prochain repas, Mo Guan Shan s'éloigna de lui, ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction chez le vampire. Que se passait-il ?...


	10. ... contre attirance assumée. (1ère partie)

Mo Guan Shan regardait He Tian qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il avait chaud, il se sentait bouillant de l'intérieur et le garçon en face de lui ne réagissait plus, se contentant de le fixer. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de chaud, d'électrique, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement... Après avoir contourné He Tian, il se recula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, attendant que le vampire qui se trouvait devant la porte finisse par réagir.

-He Tian ?, finit par demander le rouquin au bout d'un moment en voyant que rien ne se passait.

Au son de sa voix, une flamme sembla s'allumer légèrement dans les yeux du grand brun mais rien de plus.

-He Tian, j'aimerais sortir, j'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Bouge, éloigne-toi de cette putain de porte !, s'écria Mo Guan Shan et à son grand étonnement, il vit l'adolescent se pousser et lui laisser l'accès à la sortie sans réagir.

Alors le rouquin, après un moment à rester pétrifié et les yeux écarquillés, s'élança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et partit rejoindre la foule. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec He Tian. Il était étonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. He Tian n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, l'embêtant, ne faisant presque jamais ce que Mo lui demandait, ne le laissant jamais tranquille, s'amusant de ses réactions un peu vives, et là, il était resté sans réagir, le visage quasiment inexpressif, et surtout, il lui avait obéi ! Quelque chose clochait..., se dit Mo Guan Shan.

Alors qu'il avançait dans la salle, il put remarquer que certaines personnes le regardaient avec convoitise. Leurs yeux se baladaient tranquillement sur son corps, le détaillant sans chercher à se cacher. Dégoûtant!, se dit Mo qui se sentait gêné mais aussi en colère. Il n'était pas un putain de morceau de viande !, pensa-t-il et il leur lança en retour son regard le plus méchant. Il cherchait un endroit tranquille dans lequel il pourrait finir cette soirée, seul. Il ne connaissait personne, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement et il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop de monde à son goût.

-Rouquin, tu as l'air perdu. Je peux t'aider ?, fit un jeune homme d'une voix mielleuse en venant vers lui.

Mo Guan Shan se retourna. A son allure proche de celle d'He Tian, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Il lui souriait, il avait cette même aura séductrice mais quelque chose dans ses yeux jaunes clairs si étranges, était effrayant, pensa Mo. Oui, il dégageait quelque chose de mauvais.

-De qui es-tu le calice ?, demanda-t-il en voyant que le rouquin le dévisageait.

Il allait lui répliquer qu'il n'appartenait à personne mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Il est à moi.

Cette voix si familière et chaude qui se fit entendre derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-He Tian... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un aussi beau spécimen aux yeux si particuliers qui laissent deviner que tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui... Hum... Tu en as de la chance !

-En effet. Comme tu peux le voir aux marques de morsures, il est mon calice, alors va t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La tension était palpable entre eux, ils se fixaient et Mo se sentait glacé et très mal à l'aise. Les yeux de l'inconnu qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, montraient une colère menaçante et Mo devinait que ceux d'He Tian dans son dos, devaient être dans le même état. Ces deux-là se détestaient ouvertement, il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, pensa Mo Guan Shan. L'inconnu finit par reposer ses yeux sur lui et par reprendre la parole :

-Si jamais tu finis par t'ennuyer, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, viens me trouver. Je suis un partenaire bien plus intéressant que celui à qui tu es lié, dit l'inconnu au rouquin en le regardant bien dans les yeux et en ignorant sciemment He Tian. Mon nom est She Li.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit, laissant un Mo pétrifié et le jeune vampire en colère.

-Tu dois rester avec moi ! A cette soirée, il y a des gens dangereux !, s'écria He Tian.

-Comme toi, j'imagine ?, répondit Mo Guan Shan qui ne daigna même pas le regarder.

Le vampire attrapa le bras du rouquin afin de le tourner vers lui.

-Lâche-moi, pervers !, s'écria Mo.

He Tian soupira.

-Reste seulement près de moi. Tu es mon calice, les gens qui font partie de l'entourage de mon père doivent te voir comme tel sinon tu risquerais de leur servir de repas... Fais un effort pour ce soir. C'est pour ta protection.

"De repas" ? Un frisson d'effroi coula sur le dos de Mo Guan Shan mais son fort caractère reprit bien vite le dessus. Il était donc sur le point de lui dire où il pouvait se la mettre sa « protection » mais le grand brun connaissant son rouquin, l'interrompit dès qu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche :

-Si ce n'est pas pour ta protection, pense à ta mère ! Tu es son fils unique, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre parce que tu aurais refusé de m'obéir juste pour une petite soirée...

Le visage de Mo se décomposa en entendant parler de sa mère. He Tian avait fait mouche et il le savait. Il savait que madame Mo et son fils étaient proches et que Mo Guan Shan essayait de l'aider au quotidien et de la protéger. Sous ses dehors bougons, son rouquin cachait une âme sensible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer attentionné envers ceux qu'il aimait. Le jeune vampire le savait et souhaitait de tout son cœur en faire partie. He Tian avait assez vite remarqué ces particularités chez lui. Même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, Mo était un faux gros dur qui cachait un cœur tendre et He Tian était rapidement tombé sous son charme de tsundere.

Mo ne parlant plus, He Tian l'entraîna jusqu'à une table de libre dans le coin de la grande salle. Alors qu'ils étaient silencieux, assis depuis un bon moment, Mo prit la parole, au grand étonnement du grand brun qui se trouvait à côté de lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu faisais semblant de ne plus réagir pour m'énerver quand je te parlais ?

He Tian soupira et baissa les yeux un instant. Devait-il lui dire ?

-Je t'avais expliqué qu'une fois liés, le vampire et son calice héritaient d'un pouvoir qui ne marche que l'un envers l'autre. De mon côté, comme tu le sais, je peux exercer un certain contrôle sur toi, dit le vampire avec un petit sourire et les yeux espiègles, ce qui fit rougir petit Mo. De ton côté, tu t'es déjà servi de ton pouvoir à deux reprises sans t'en apercevoir. La première fois était sur le toit au lycée lorsque je terminais de tout t'expliquer sur notre lien et que j'avais exercé mon contrôle mental sur toi pour que tu m'écoutes et comprennes. Tu as réussi à reprendre le contrôle de toi-même et à t'enfuir. Tu l'as refait ici dans « la pièce aux plaisirs » où nous étions. J'étais incapable de réagir correctement parce que tu as utilisé « le pouvoir du calice ». Ce pouvoir permet à l'humain qui est lié, de se protéger du contrôle de son vampire en agitant ses nouvelles phéromones sexuelles. En d'autres termes, on pourrait dire vulgairement, ce qui devrait te plaire mon petit Mo, que dans ces moments-là, tu me tiens par les couilles !

He Tian termina sa tirade sur un sourire et un clin d'œil. Quoi ?! Mo n'en revenait pas, il était choqué. Ok, il avait un nouveau pouvoir qui pouvait le protéger contre cet enfoiré de suceur de sang et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais c'était un pouvoir dégueulasse ! Des phéromones sexuelles ?! Ce qui lui rappela cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagés, ce plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donnés... Mo sentit un frisson le parcourir, une chaleur commençait à monter en lui en repensant aux mains d'He Tian sur son corps, à sa bouche si chaude qui le dévorait, et lorsqu'il l'avait senti en lui... Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, maintenant ! Il ne fallait plus y penser du tout, d'ailleurs ! Mo secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, il était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate et le vampire se méprit sur cette soudaine rougeur, pensant que le rouquin jubilait de cette nouvelle capacité.

-Avant que tu n'échafaudes n'importe quel plan tordu, sache quand même que « le pouvoir du calice » est plus instable que celui de son vampire et moins fort. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois tu n'arriveras pas à le déclencher et que si je fais en sorte d'exercer un contrôle très fort sur toi, tu auras du mal à faire appel à ton pouvoir. Alors n'essaie pas d'en jouer, tu risquerais de le regretter.

Mo Gan Shan fronça les sourcils. Cette dernière tirade ne lui avait vraisemblablement pas plu mais He Tian préférait prendre ses précautions en prévenant son impétueux petit Mo. On ne sait jamais, pensa-t-il. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tente quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre lui, le vampire devait toujours pouvoir protéger son calice, Mo était à lui et il lui fallait maintenant l'apprivoiser. Et puis, même avant ce lien, il le protégeait lorsqu'il y avait besoin parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Leur lien vampire-calice n'avait fait que renforcer quelque chose qui existait déjà, que son rouquin l'admette ou non.

Mo Guan Shan regardait les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Beaucoup dansaient, d'autres se tenaient debout et parlaient, et d'autres encore étaient attablés et dînaient. Leur tenue élégante montrait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même classe sociale que la sienne, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise mais il n'y avait pas que cela. A leur physique, leur allure, leurs vêtements et leur manière de se comporter, l'on pouvait voir nettement qui était le calice et qui était le vampire sans avoir à chercher les marques de morsures. Les humains étaient un peu à l'écart même s'ils mangeaient à la même table que leur vampire, ils n'avaient pas l'air de tenir de grandes conversations, ils n'étaient pas aussi animés. Et puis, pour ce qui était de l'allure, une catégorie était très élégante, -bijoux, robes, costumes, chaussures, coiffures, tout cela le révélait-, alors que pour l'autre catégorie, ils étaient plutôt en mode... « sexy », -décolletés profonds, pantalons moulants ou robes montrant chaque courbe, peu de tissus sur le haut du corps..., pensa Mo qui en était très gêné car il savait dans quel catégorie il se trouvait ce soir à cause de cet enfoiré. Ses sombres pensées furent soudainement interrompues par le grand frère d'He Tian qui vint les chercher afin de les amener à leur père, il était temps de faire les présentations. L'angoisse commença alors à monter chez Mo Guan Shan et He Tian le sentit, il lui prit la main, fortement, afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper de son toucher qui cherchait à le réconforter.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un grand bureau devant lequel se trouvaient deux gardes du corps armés. Debout devant la fenêtre se tenait un homme brun et grand, élégamment vêtu et lorsqu'il se retourna pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, Mo put remarquer qu'il dégageait une présence forte, impressionnante et autoritaire, et surtout que ses deux fils lui ressemblaient beaucoup, surtout He Cheng, pensa l'adolescent.

-Ha, mes fils !, dit-il dans un sourire froid avant de poser ses yeux sur Mo Guan Shan et de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Alors Tian, tu as désormais un calice ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en choisirais un, vu les propos véhéments que tu as tenus plus d'une fois sur les vampires choisissant un humain auquel se lier afin de se nourrir tranquillement et alors que ces humains sont généralement consentants... Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Sa question choqua Mo, il aurait pu lui demander directement !, se dit-il. Cet homme faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Son visage dut refléter sa colère naissante car il sentit qu'He Tian lui caressait la paume de la main avec son pouce dans un geste apaisant. Il comprit l'avertissement implicite du vampire et ne répliqua donc rien. Il savait qu'He Tian n'était pas proche de sa famille et un homme qui laissait son fils, adolescent, vivre depuis quelques années dans un immense appartement vide, seul en haut d'un immeuble, un peu à l'écart, ne pouvait pas être un homme chaleureux et aimant, pensa Mo, il valait mieux rester discret.

-Il s'appelle Mo Guan Shan, il est au même lycée que moi. Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il me correspond très bien. Nous étions amis avant ce lien.

-Hum... Cela m'intrigue tout de même, fils. Qu'a-t-il de si particulier pour que tu l'aies choisi ? Je me demande... Cela est rare mais... le lien aurait-t-il été enclenché contre ton gré ?

Les yeux de son père brillaient, ce qui semblait inquiétant et provoqua un frisson de peur chez Mo. He Tian restait froid devant lui et ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Comment avait pu être son enfance ?, se demanda Mo Guan Shan, intrigué. Connaissait-il seulement ce qu'était l'amour d'un père envers son fils ? Ce qu'était le réconfort maternel ou la chaleur d'une famille ? Pour la première fois, Mo pensa qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur ce connard arrogant en croyant qu'il était trop gâté et possédait bien plus que lui...

-Je l'ai choisi. Cet humain m'a fait changer d'avis et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Cela s'avère très pratique pour me nourrir et de manière bien plus plaisante qu'avec une poche de sang car comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes avant tout, amis et élèves dans la même école. Il a accepté ma condition et désormais le lien est scellé. Il est mon calice alors j'espère que vous respecterez ma décision, père.

Pourquoi He Tian avait-il menti ?, se demanda Mo Guan Shan. Le lien s'était enclenché contre leur gré, He Tian ne lui avait pas demandé de devenir son calice. Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas que cet homme le sache ? Et cette manière cérémonieuse de s'adresser à son père faisait froid dans le dos...

-Hum... Si tu le dis, commença cet homme qui n'avait pas l'air de le croire du tout. Si c'est le cas, tu ne verras sans doute pas d'inconvénient à nous faire une petite présentation officielle devant tous mes invités, n'est-ce pas ?

Mo sentit He Tian se figer. En quoi consistait cette « présentation » dont cet homme parlait ?

-Cheng, emmène-les à « la salle aux cristaux », ordonna leur père.

Et sur ces paroles, ils furent conduits par He Cheng et son collègue aux cheveux blancs qui les avaient rejoints, jusqu'à cette fameuse salle.

-He Cheng..., commença He Tian.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux que ta relation soit prise au sérieux et que ton calice bénéficie de la protection de notre famille, tu dois faire ta présentation. Prépare-le comme il faut et tout se passera bien.

Et sur ces mots, son grand frère ouvrit une porte d'une pièce sombre et les fit entrer avant de la refermer, laissant les deux adolescents, seuls, dans une certaine obscurité.

-He Tian ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le vampire se retourna vers son rouquin et soupira.

-Je dois te présenter comme étant mon calice mais il s'agit d'une présentation un peu... particulière. Je te demande de me faire confiance, Mo Guan Shan.

L'angoisse commençait à envahir Mo.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?, fit-il en le défiant du regard afin de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Parce que tout se passera bien si c'est le cas, parce que tu n'as pas le choix et aussi parce que si tu bénéficies de notre protection, les dettes de ta famille seront effacées. Cela vaut le coup, alors il faut que tu me fasses confiance et surtout que tu te laisses faire. Tu dois avoir l'air de m'être soumis.

-Quoi ?! Putain, mais dans tes rêves connard ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton calice !, cracha le rouquin.

He Tian devint menaçant et s'avança lentement vers lui, et Mo se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Le vampire y posa ses mains, de chaque côté du visage du Mo Guan Shan.

-Tu sais, je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi, là, maintenant, mais il ne vaut mieux pas. Cette présentation, c'est aussi un test. Mo, je refuse qu'on te fasse du mal, tu m'entends ? Fais semblant d'être soumis juste pour les quelques minutes que nous allons passer ici. Cette présentation devant tous les invités de mon père..., il s'agit surtout de montrer que le vampire a le pouvoir sur son calice qui doit obéir à ses ordres sans être sous son contrôle afin de prouver sa soumission. C'est seulement durant le temps que nous allons passer ici, quelques minutes, Mo... Mon père est dangereux, je pense que tu l'as compris. S'il n'est pas satisfait, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Pense à ta mère ! Obéis à tous les ordres que je vais te donner ici. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Mo comprit à la pointe inhabituelle de peur qui perçait dans sa voix que la situation était sérieuse. Alors pour sa mère, il prit sur lui et en serrant les poings, hocha affirmativement la tête. He Tian parut alors se détendre et se détacha de lui. C'est à ce moment précis que la lumière s'enclencha, dévoilant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et la première chose que vit Mo Guan Shan fut le grand lit blanc qui trônait au milieu...


	11. ... contre attirance assumée. (2ème partie)

Un lit ? Mo Guan Shan détourna vivement la tête et regarda où il se trouvait maintenant que la lumière était allumée. Il put alors voir que de grands rideaux noirs étaient tirés et cachaient ce qui n'était pas cette pièce. Tout brillait au point que ça lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Un énorme chandelier en cristal pendait au plafond, un plafond qui était recouvert de... miroirs ?! Mais qu'est-ce s'était que cette pièce exactement ?, se demanda Mo en sentant un frisson de peur lui parcourir le dos. Il baissa la tête et vit que le sol était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à du cristal aussi et un petit meuble qui avait l'air d'être constitué de la même matière brillante se trouvait contre le mur, à côté du lit... Mo releva la tête et se tourna alors vers He Tian qui l'avait observé tout au long de son examen de la pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enfermés.

-Qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer exactement dans cet endroit ?, demanda le rouquin, ses yeux reflétant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

Il vit He Tian prendre une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une présentation du vampire de son calice. Il doit montrer qu'ils sont liés désormais. Et pour les plus archaïques et traditionnels vampires, il doit aussi démontrer que le calice lui est obéissant et dévoué et qu'ainsi, il l'a bien choisi...

Le vampire marqua une pause avant de s'avancer doucement vers son rouquin.

-Il faut absolument que tu m'obéisses et que tu n'hésites pas lorsque je te donnerai des ordres. Je te l'ai dit, nous ne serons pas longtemps dans cette pièce mais je vais te demander des choses qui ne vont pas te plaire... Je te le rappelle, nous n'avons pas le choix, mon père est dangereux, ne l'oublie pas. Pense-y ainsi qu'aux dettes de ta mère qui seront payées si tu as besoin d'une motivation pour obéir aux ordres que je vais te donner.

Le ton du vampire était implacable et Mo Guan Shan comprenait que la situation était sérieuse et ça lui faisait peur. Il hocha cependant la tête. A ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit et vit tous les rideaux être tirés rapidement, dévoilant des vitres transparentes qui elles, dévoilaient tous les invités tournés vers eux et assis autour de la pièce où ils étaient, et ils semblaient attendre quelque chose... 

Au contraire de la pièce dans laquelle He Tian et lui se trouvaient, la lumière était tamisée, Mo ne pouvait ainsi pas trop détailler leurs traits mais il devinait leur excitation répugnante et il se sentait pris au piège. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, tous les vampires entouraient cette pièce ! Sa respiration s'accéléra alors et He Tian s'en aperçut.

-Calme-toi, Mo, ça va aller. Obéis-moi et tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, ils entendirent un bruit qui ressemblait à un micro que l'on allumait, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre :

-Chers amis, cette belle soirée touche à sa fin et quoi de mieux pour terminer en beauté qu'une présentation du calice ? Et pas n'importe quelle présentation puisqu'il s'agit de mon second fils, He Tian !, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton joyeux avant que des applaudissements ne se fassent entendre. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il se lierait si jeune à un humain mais mon fils a toujours été..., dirons-nous, plein de surprises. Enfin, trêve de paroles et place à la présentation qui j'espère, satisfera nos sens !

Mo Guan Shan sentit comme une menace peser sur ses dernières paroles. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « satisfera nos sens » ?! Il ne put longtemps y réfléchir car He Tian l'attrapa doucement mais fermement par le bras afin de le ramener au milieu de la pièce devant le grand lit blanc, ce qui le ramena ainsi à la réalité. Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et se laissa docilement guidé.

Une fois qu'ils se stoppèrent, He Tian le lâcha et sans le quitter des yeux, commença à se dévêtir. Il retira sa veste puis sa chemise sous le regard figé de stupeur et apeuré de Mo qui soupira de soulagement quand le vampire s'arrêta là et n'entreprit pas de retirer son pantalon.

-Mon calice, retire ta chemise.

Quoi ?! Mo Guan Shan dut prendre sur lui et après une légère hésitation, fit ce que le vampire lui demandait. De ses mains tremblantes, il déboutonna les quelques boutons de sa chemise très décolletée puis la retira et la laissa tomber au sol comme le vampire l'avait fait précédemment. Il releva son visage vers celui d'He Tian, attendant la suite, résigné. Les yeux du vampire étaient froids et son visage, impassible. Ca n'avait rien de rassurant et n'inaugurait rien de bon, se dit Mo Guan Shan.

-A genoux, les mains derrière le dos.

Quoi ? Les yeux de petit Mo retrouvèrent alors leurs énergie et colère habituelles, ce qui rassura He Tian mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lui désobéisse pour autant, se dit-il. Et heureusement, malgré ses yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs, le vampire vit son rouquin, non sans une hésitation, s'agenouiller devant lui et placer ses mains comme ordonné précédemment. De savoir que tous ces gens le regardaient était si humiliant, pensa Mo.

-Bien, dit He Tian en posant sa main sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir.

Puis il vit le vampire se diriger vers le petit meuble en cristal, l'ouvrir et en retirer ce qui ressemblait à ...un fouet ?! Mo rassembla tout son courage pour s'obliger à ne pas bouger alors qu'He Tian s'approchait lentement de lui, faisait le tour de son corps, puis s'arrêtait derrière son dos. Mo se doutait de la suite...

-Ne bouge pas.

Et sur cet ordre, Mo Guan Shan sentit la brûlure du premier coup de fouet qui lui était donné.

-Ha !

Il ne put empêcher le premier son de sortir de sa bouche, la sensation du coup de fouet l'ayant surpris mais il serra les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucun autre son qui puisse ravir tous ces pervers ne sorte de ses lèvres pendant les neuf autres coups de fouet qu'il reçut. Après le dixième coup, il vit avec soulagement He Tian aller poser cet accessoire sur le meuble avant de revenir vers lui. Le rouquin se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie... He Tian lui prit alors le menton entre ses longs doigts afin de relever son visage vers le sien.

-Lève-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit.

Merde... Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, son humiliation était loin d'être terminée, apparemment... Il dut s'appuyer de ses mains sur le sol pour réussir à se relever car ses jambes tremblaient après ce qu'il venait de subir. He Tian sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant son petit Mo se diriger difficilement vers le lit blanc mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir et il détestait son père pour ça. Une fois que son rouquin fut allongé sur le ventre, son dos devant lui faire mal, il le rejoignit. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il avait assisté à plusieurs présentations dont celle de son frère depuis qu'il avait 15 ans, l'âge autorisé pour participer à ces soirées un peu spéciales, alors il se plaça sur les cuisses de son petit Mo avant de poser ses mains dessus et de remonter lentement sur ses fesses rebondies sur lesquelles il s'attarda. Il continua son chemin toujours doucement jusqu'aux cheveux courts de son rouquin et il le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses. 

Ca le réchauffait un peu de savoir qu'il lui faisait ressentir un peu de plaisir dans toute cette galère et il ne se priverait pas pour essayer de lui rendre les choses agréables, autant que possible en tout cas. Chez les vampires, l'homosexualité était considérée aussi normale que l'hétérosexualité, la plupart avait assez d'argent pour engager des mères porteuses afin d'avoir au moins un enfant car c'était une des choses primordiales chez eux : avoir un héritier. Les vampires étant depuis toujours moins nombreux que les humains car bien moins fertiles et ne cherchant pas forcément à obtenir une grande famille comme cela pouvait être le cas pour les humains, ça ne faisait sans doute pas partie de leur instinct. Mais il fallait donc transmettre ses gênes vampiriques pour que la race ne s'éteigne pas.

He Tian caressa un bref moment les cheveux de son rouquin, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le relever vers lui, puis lui inclina un peu le visage sur le côté pour dégager son cou. Ils étaient maintenant agenouillés sur le lit. La main libre du vampire partit ensuite caresser le ventre de Mo avant de se diriger vers son entrejambe. Cette fois s'en était trop pour son rouquin qui se raidit, prêt à le repousser mais He Tian le sentit, raffermit son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix apaisante :

-C'est bientôt fini. Ne bouge pas.

C'était bientôt terminé... Alors Mo s'obligea à rester immobile et laissa le vampire caresser son sexe qui se durcit à travers le tissu de son pantalon. C'était si humiliant... Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à penser à sa gêne car il sentit He Tian relever un peu la tête et ses dents transpercer sa peau.

-Ha !

Comme les autres fois, après la brûlure de la morsure, des sensations agréables traversèrent son corps mais elles paraissaient encore plus puissantes, et mélangées aux caresses du vampire, le plaisir se mit à le dévaster bien vite, Mo ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Au son de sa propre voix, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, pris dans les sensations, et son regard tourné vers une des vitres, il aperçut au premier rang, des yeux jaunes qui le regardaient. She Li... Au sourire qu'il arborait, il avait l'air de se délecter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent alors que le plaisir que lui procurait He Tian montait. Mo se sentait comme hypnotisait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens pendant que le vampire buvait son sang et lui caressait le sexe.

C'est alors que la jouissance le surprit et lui fit fermer les yeux, rompant le contact alors qu'il poussait un fort gémissement et se laissait aller contre le vampire, vidé de toute énergie. He Tian extirpa ses dents du cou de son rouquin et de longs applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle. La lumière se ralluma sur les invités et ce fut la dernière chose que Mo Guan Shan, qui avait rouvert les yeux, vit avant de s'endormir contre He Tian...

**

Une sensation humide dans son dos... Mo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de se retourner mais il fut bien vite plaqué doucement mais fermement contre le lit.

-Reste allongé. Je vais t'appliquer une pommade apaisante. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas frappé assez fort pour que tu saignes mais tu as les marques des coups de fouet, c'est rouge et ça doit être désagréable alors laisse-toi faire.

Pendant que le vampire s'affairait à soulager la sensation de brûlure dans son dos, Mo regarda autour de lui et put découvrir à sa grande surprise qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement d'He Tian. Son sommeil avait dû être particulièrement profond pour qu'il ne se réveille pas avant..., pensa-t-il.

-Voilà, c'est fait, attends un peu dans cette position que la crème sèche et pénètre bien ta peau, dit le vampire avant de se lever et d'aller se laver les mains.

Mo Guan Shan repensa alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée. C'était vraiment gênant... Tout ce que cet enfoiré lui avait fait... Et il l'avait fait jouir devant tout le monde ! ! Et ce mec aux yeux jaunes qui l'avait fixé tout le long... Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux...

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Certainement pas à toi, enfoiré !, répondit Mo en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin moelleux.

Il entendit He Tian soupirer avant de le sentir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Mo mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

A ces mots, le rouquin se retourna vivement vers lui et se redressa afin de le regarder bien dans les yeux. 

-Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire de moi ton garde-manger pour commencer !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, petit Mo, et je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre tes reproches continuels. Je me suis déjà excusé et je ne peux rien faire d'autre, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, dit He Tian d'une voix dure, ses traits devenant froids.

Ils se défièrent du regard durant un long moment qui n'avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir prendre fin, les deux adolescents étant envahis par la colère qui bouillonnait dans leurs veines. Et sans qu'aucun des deux ne le prévoit, l'air ambiant se chargea peu à peu d'électricité et la colère fit place au désir. Le lien entre le vampire et son calice se manifestait. Leurs sens étaient exacerbés, la soirée les avaient excités et le lien rendait tout plus fort. Les yeux du vampire descendirent alors sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son rouquin, puis n'y tenant plus, il se baissa avant de prendre passionnément sa bouche...


	12. La puissance du lien.

Le contact des lèvres du vampire fut si électrisant qu'il emporta tout possible rejet sur son passage et Mo Guan Shan ne put que répondre aux caresses de sa langue contre la sienne en gémissant. He Tian attrapa alors sa nuque et se pressa encore plus contre lui. Il voulait l'allonger et le prendre sans tarder mais il avait encore assez d'esprit pour se rappeler des blessures de son rouquin dans son dos. Il en grogna de frustration et ce son sortit Mo de sa transe qui ouvrit les yeux, tendit les bras et le repoussa durement.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, enfoiré !

He Tian, surpris, ne le lâchait pourtant pas. Seul comptait son désir pour son calice, pour son petit Mo. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, l'entendre gémir de nouveau, le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts, lui faire oublier cette soirée et se faire pardonner...

-Non, murmura-t-il.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Ne me repousse pas..., rajouta-t-il un peu plus fort d'une voix presque plaintive qui surprit Mo Guan Shan.

Et sur ces paroles, il se baissa et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son rouquin, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Mo était touché par les paroles d'He Tian mais surtout par son regard désespéré qui le suppliait pratiquement de le laisser le toucher, de ne pas le repousser. Le calice en lui voulait satisfaire son vampire et se sentir proche de lui, alors, se laissant submerger par tout ce qu'il ressentait, il ferma les yeux, répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou, montrant par ce geste, son accord. La magie du lien fit le reste...

Avec bonheur, le jeune vampire laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches puis les fesses rebondies de son délicieux rouquin encore emprisonnées dans son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Sa bouche descendit de ses lèvres à son cou sur lequel elles s'attardèrent sur la morsure qu'il lui avait faite précédemment devant tout un public excité et convaincu par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et le désir évident entre les deux jeunes hommes. En quoi était-ce étonnant ? Il y avait une puissante attirance mêlée à des sentiments très forts entre He Tian et Mo Guan Shan qui était déjà flagrante aux yeux de certaines autres personnes comme Jian Yi qui avait compris ce qu'il y avait entre les deux adolescents avant même qu'eux, ne le réalisent vraiment. Et maintenant tout était amplifié par le lien du vampire et de son calice.

Encouragé par l'attitude de son rouquin, He tian commença alors à retirer son pantalon. Une fois enlevé, voyant qu'il ne le repoussait toujours pas, il commença à s'aventurer dans des caresses plus intimes, ses mains remontant le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il aimait tant. Elles étaient parfaites, rondes et douces. Oui, parfaites..., pensa-t-il en passant ses mains sous le sous-vêtement et en les caressant. Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, il lui retira également son boxer. Son petit Mo ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il était très sexy. S'il ne se faisait pas plus draguer, ce n'était dû qu'à son mauvais caractère car qui ne serait pas attiré par ce corps joliment dessiné, ces cheveux roux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire et qu'il avait la bonne idée de laisser un peu pousser, ce regard si expressif, ces oreilles percées et son allure, ce charme qu'il dégageait sans le vouloir ?, pensa He Tian.

Son humain aux cheveux roux était à lui, oui, rien qu'à lui. Et sur ces pensées, il le souleva et le plaça sur lui qui venait de se mettre en position assise. Il voulait le regarder pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour et il ne pouvait pas le laisser sur le dos car ses blessures risqueraient de lui faire mal. Alors il attrapa doucement ses jambes et les mis autour de ses hanches. Le jeune vampire vit les joues de son calice rougir délicieusement alors qu'il croisait ses longues jambes autour de son corps et passait ses bras autour de son cou.

He Tian remonta une de ses mains le long du corps de Mo, le long de ses côtes, son épaule, puis sa nuque et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser passionnément alors que l'autre main le tenait par la taille. Le désir grandissait et Mo ne put s'empêcher de commencer à frotter son érection contre le ventre d'He Tian qui grogna de contentement. Alors n'en pouvant plus, désirant plus que tout sentir la chaleur de son rouquin, il le détacha doucement de lui, le temps de retirer sa chemise et d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il attrapa également la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans le meuble à côté du lit, l'ouvrit, en mit sur ses doigts et ne perdit pas de temps pour diriger sa main vers l'intimité de Mo Guan Shan en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il le pénétra alors d'un doigt doucement, le laissant s'ouvrir à lui, pénétrant sa chaleur et l'étroitesse de son corps. Au bout d'un petit moment, il le pénétra d'un second puis commença de légers mouvements de ciseaux. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, la tension était palpable, elle électrisait l'air, remplissait leurs poumons et faisait frissonner leurs corps. He Tian finit par ajouter un troisième doigt et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient dans son corps, cherchant ce point sensible en lui qui le ferait gémir. Lorsque son petit Mo ouvrit la bouche et inclina sa tête en arrière, rompant la connexion de leurs regards, le vampire sut qu'il l'avait trouvé et un léger sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, il commença à torturer de plaisir son rouquin qui se tortillait sur lui en gémissant.

-He Tian...

La supplication de Mo stoppa ses caresses. He Tian attrapa de nouveau la bouteille, sortit son sexe de sa prison de tissu et sous les yeux de Mo, se mit un peu de lubrifiant. Puis il souleva les hanches de son calice, se plaça à son entrée et ses yeux plongés dans les siens, le pénétra doucement.

-Ha...

Une fois en lui, il attendit un petit moment pour que son corps si étroit s'habitue à sa présence, puis il souleva un peu son délicieux rouquin pour que celui-ci se laisse glisser sur son sexe. Ses mains sur ses hanches, He Tian imprima un rythme à ses va-et-vient que Mo Guan Shan suivit rapidement de lui-même en gémissant. Lorsque le plaisir emporta Mo sous les yeux satisfaits d'He Tian qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle excitant et dont il avait si souvent rêvé, le jeune vampire ne fut pas long à jouir en lui. Alors qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les jambes de Mo toujours autour de la taille d'He Tian, le vampire finit par se laisser glisser sur le dos, entraînant son rouquin toujours dans ses bras, sur lui. Celui-ci détacha ses jambes de son corps, les allongea sur le brun qui ne le lâchait pas et ils s'endormirent ainsi, le corps et l'esprit apaisés. Pour un moment, du moins...

**

La lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les immenses baies vitrées de l'appartement d'He Tian réveilla tout d'abord Mo Guan Shan qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il ouvrit les yeux et en voyant où il se trouvait, tout lui revint en mémoire : la soirée humiliante, le regard de ce She Li et... ce qui s'était passé entre He Tian et lui, après... HE TIAN ! Se souvenant sur quoi il se trouvait, il baissa les yeux sur un torse puis les releva ensuite pour tomber sur un regard gris qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il en fut figé un bref moment mais il finit par se détacher de ses bras qui se trouvaient toujours sur lui et se releva doucement, ses jambes, son dos et... son intimité étant un peu douloureux. Il tournait le dos à He Tian qui ne détachait pas son regard de lui alors qu'il s'habillait, et sans plus de manière, sans prononcer une seule parole, sans même lui jeter un regard, il partit et rentra chez lui, laissant une nouvelle fois un He Tian seul et le cœur serré...

Même s'il avait espéré une autre réaction de Mo Guan Shan, He Tian n'était pas réellement étonné, juste déçu... Pourquoi Mo refusait de l'accepter auprès de lui ? Le jeune vampire savait qu'il était en colère à cause du lien qui s'était créé sans leur autorisation et des réactions qu'il enclenchait chez eux comme cette nuit l'avait montré ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il passait toujours son temps à le repousser et He Tian s'imposait sans aucune gêne car il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés. Maintenant que le lien était scellé, He Tian espérait que les choses changent et que Mo Guan Shan arrête de s'obstiner à aller contre son attirance et ses sentiments mais le rouquin était si têtu que le vampire commençait à perdre patience. Que pouvait-il faire pour que son petit Mo arrête de le rejeter ?

Quelquefois, il lui arrivait de laisser très brièvement entrevoir ses sentiments pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait dormi chez lui et qu'il avait fait des cauchemars, Mo était venu voir ce qu'il se passait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et sa réaction avait réchauffé son cœur. He Tian désirait plus que tout que Mo Guan Shan soit en permanence ainsi avec lui, à se soucier de lui, à le laisser l'approcher, à lui montrer de l'affection, à ne plus le rejeter et l'accepter, tout simplement... L'adolescent soupira. Mo était comme un chat sauvage, il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour l'apprivoiser et avec de la chance, le lien l'aiderait et leur permettrait de se rapprocher plus rapidement, pensa-t-il. Il devait pour le moment se contenter de ce qu'il avait et ce n'était pas si mal, se dit-il en souriant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Mo repoussait toujours les contacts physiques avec lui et à présent, il lui avait fait l'amour à deux reprises. Deux magnifiques nuits durant lesquelles il avait pu goûter à sa peau, à sa douceur, à ses baisers, à sa chaleur... Il avait eu son corps, il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtenir son cœur...

**

Comment avait-il pu encore se retrouver au lit avec cet enfoiré ?! Mo était en colère, en colère contre He Tian mais aussi contre lui-même. Ils avaient... Encore... Et ils s'étaient endormis enlacés comme un couple... Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?!! Rien, absolument rien, se dit Mo Guan Shan. Ca ne voulait rien dire, point. Alors... pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, maintenant ? Il était parti sans même le regarder. C'est ce foutu lien, rien d'autre !, se rassura-t-il. Pourtant tu aimes l'attention qu'il te porte, lui rappela sa conscience, tu aimes qu'il se soucie de toi, qu'il veuille toujours être auprès de toi et tu as aimé qu'il te touche, qu'il t'embrasse et même...

-NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI !, cria le rouquin, s'énervant contre lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?, fit une voix à la tonalité moqueuse.

Mo se retourna vivement et aperçut avec un grand étonnement, le jeune homme aux yeux perçants et effrayants qui l'avait fixé lors de la... présentation du calice, She Li !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Hé bien ! Quelle agressivité !, répondit l'adolescent aux yeux jaunes avec un sourire ravi.

Il commença à s'avancer vers Mo qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cour du lycée un peu isolée, un endroit où il pouvait généralement être seul. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Alors, tu n'es pas avec ton vampire ?

Mo Guan Shan pouvait lire l'amusement dans les yeux jaunes. Que voulait-il exactement ? Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de venir voir un nouveau calice roux et impétueux !

En entendant cette description, les joues de Mo rougirent légèrement. Il n'avait après tout, pas l'habitude que l'on parle de lui en ces termes. Satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait suscitée chez le délicieux rouquin, She Li fit une pause, le temps de baisser ses yeux jusqu'au pansement dans le cou de Mo, là où He Tian l'avait mordu la veille devant tout le monde et devant lui qui avait eu l'air de particulièrement apprécier. Après s'être attardé un petit moment, semblant plongé dans ses souvenirs de cette soirée, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens et il reprit :

\- Je connais He Tian depuis toujours, sa famille est liée à la mienne pour les affaires, je le connais donc assez bien, commença-t-il. Ton vampire ne s'occupe pas bien de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mo ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait cette fouine, alors il ne répondit rien et préféra attendre la suite. Il l'entendit pousser un petit rire.

-Tu es vraiment amusant, tu sais. Et tu m'intéresses vraiment. He Tian a toujours dit qu'il ne prendrait pas de calice et pourtant, maintenant tu es là, alors qu'il n'a même pas terminé le lycée ! Voilà qui est assez surprenant... Hum... Oui... Très intéressant..., fit-il dans un sourire. N'oublie pas ma proposition, rouquin. Si tu t'ennuies avec lui, sache que je suis une personne qui ne te décevra pas si tu le désires.

Mo se sentait mortifié. Quelle arrogance ! Il était sur le point de lui dire où il pouvait se la mettre sa proposition mais il n'en eut pas le temps car il le vit littéralement voler dans les airs et retomber brusquement dans l'herbe à plusieurs mètres de lui. Un mouvement sur le côté le fit se tourner sur sa gauche et il put voir avec surprise qu'He Tian était là, l'air furieux ! Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses canines étaient sorties ! Merde... Et si quelqu'un les voyait ?

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! Je t'interdis de lui parler et de le toucher ! Il est à moi, nous sommes liés, tu ne peux pas te l'approprier ! Si je te revois dans les parages, je ne serai pas aussi clément...

-Hé ! Vous deux !! Je ne suis pas une putain de marchandise ! Je n'appartiens à personne, bande de trous de cul ! C'est moi qui vous interdis à tous les deux de m'approcher !, s'écria Mo Guan Shan furieux de ce qu'il entendait.

Nan mais pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prenaient tous les deux ?!! Mo put voir, avant de partir pour se rendre en cours, que She Li, qui se trouvait toujours par terre, n'avait pas l'air blessé et continuait de sourire alors qu'He Tian avait toujours l'air furieux mais également surpris par sa réaction. Le rouquin en avait plus que marre de tout ça ! Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille, bordel ! Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi He Tian s'imposait systématiquement dans sa vie alors qu'il le repoussait ? Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Oui, pourquoi ? Était-il si amusant que ça ?

Tu sais pourquoi, lui dit sa conscience mais Mo Guan Shan refusait de l'écouter, les sentiments et les changements que cela impliqueraient dans sa vie lui faisaient plutôt peur. Il ne pensait absolument pas qu'un jour, il aurait à faire à ce... domaine et surtout pas avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Tout cela l'effrayait vraiment. Il n'était pas comme He Tian, il était beaucoup plus renfermé. C'était sa manière de se protéger dans ce monde qui s'était révélé dur et injuste alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pour cette raison, il préférait ne pas écouter son cœur....


End file.
